


Double Dog Dare You

by CosmicBrownie



Series: The Games We Play (The Hargreeves Competitions) [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Sexual Situations, Betting, Boys in Skirts, Coming Out, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Five In A Skirt, Forced Crossdressing, Grinding, Including Vanya in things, Kissing, Lots of Five/Diego Tension, M/M, Making Out, Minor Allison/Diego, Minor Diego/Klaus, Multi, NSFW, Pre-Slash, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Stripping, To Be Continued, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, age 16, ben never died, five never left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicBrownie/pseuds/CosmicBrownie
Summary: When a mysterious gift arrives in the mail, the Hargreeves siblings decide to play a little game of truth or dare to decide its winner, but the silly competition proves to become a bigger deal than anyone could have guessed, and some very steamy, tense chaos ensues.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Ben Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves
Series: The Games We Play (The Hargreeves Competitions) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890562
Comments: 38
Kudos: 187





	1. Fanmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Allison said "Wait,” and everyone turned to her. "I have an idea.”
> 
> "And what might that be?" asked Klaus curiously.
> 
> "I think we should all have ourselves a fun little game of truth or dare."

One of the best and worst parts about being a celebrity was the fan mail. Any of the Hargreeeves siblings, all famous for their hero work among other things, could attest to that fact.

Sometimes, they would get fan mail from the victims they saved, thanking them personally for helping them fight off evil. Sometimes, they would be from the sweetest people, and would make them happy for days. However, sometimes, the letters were downright creepy, or threatening. After a while, Allison refused to open any mail that wasn't seen by Grace and/or Pogo first because of it having received such letters one too many times. Sometimes they came with fan art. Sometimes they came with photos. And sometimes-they even came with gifts.

Reginald approved of the mail because he liked to see how it motivated the team to fight, and it helped sort out his mail by making a separate mail box for fans to send stuff in through, instead of to him. He even assigned one of Grace's duties to be to sort through their mail, and disperse the specific ones to their designated sibling. She kept the rest of the letters, just to the academy in general, in a box to the library after she let them read their mail once a month. It really helped to have Grace do that, considering the fact that sometimes, the mail would get disorganized, or be fairly vague.

This was one of those times.

Before free time that Saturday, she called the siblings down to the living room to collect their letters and hear the other ones, and everyone assimilated, all expect for Vanya that is. They each rushed down, grabbed their ordered pile like they'd done a million times before, and then spread out to read them.

"Look at how many I got this month!" Klaus cheered, and he plopped down on the couch to read them, setting his legs on Ben as he did, who was quietly opening his letters. Unlike Ben, who neatly unfolded his envelopes, Klaus always ripped his open.

Diego sat down on the chair across from them, where Five was reading deeply into one of his already. "Oh yeah? Look at all of these." he bragged, flashing his multiple packages. "Probably just more adorable fangirls obsessed with my butt."

Allison rolled her eyes. "As if, Diego. I'm one hundred percent certain you make half of those up." she said, and took hers from the table.

"Aww, look! Here's a sweet little drawing from that girl who's cat I saved last week! Look, she drew me so cool!" Klaus squealed, and Allison and Ben looked over to see too. They both cooed.

Allison looked over to Five. "What'cha reading there, Five?" she asked, and he ripped his paper in half. "Some very dedicated hate mail." he answered in a grumble. " _Apparently_ , somebody doesn't approve of my violent tactics, and they feel the need to bring my height into it."

"Wow." Allison scoffed, almost laughing. "I mean, I kind of agree, though. I mean, I _have_ been meaning to talk to you about your overly gory ways of disarming your enemies."

"What, did you write this?" Five joked, and she chuckled. "Oh yeah," she said. "You caught me. Have you gotten to the part where I call you an overgrown oompa-loompa yet? Or when I say you talk and walk like a fifty-eight year old man?"

Five flipped her off, but he was shaking his head, smiling a little.

"How about you, Luther?" Allison asked, changing her attention to him. "Get anything interesting in your mail? Um, Luther?"

Five and Ben looked over, to see that Luther had gone beet-red. His face was transfixed on the letter he was reading, eyes open as wide as saucers. His mouth had fallen open, too, and he had frozen in clear surprise.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked, walking over, and immediately Luther reacted by shoving the letter into his blazer. "Woah, what was in that letter?" she prodded, suddenly very curious.

Luther shook his head, clearing his throat. "Nothing. Nothing at all." he answered, clearly lying, and resumed opening the next one.

"Children" their mother hummed sweetly, and everyone turned their gaze over to look at her. In her hands she held a thick envelope, which she extended toward them, saying "There's a letter here that is addressed to one of you directly, but I can't seem to decipher it's intended owner. Would you all please come take a look at it?"

Allison nodded. "Sure, mom." she said and took it from her. Immediately, the package felt thick and bulky, and when she opened it and gently tipped it over the table, she found out why. A glittering, white, iPod fell from the envelope onto the desk loudly, to everyone's delighted surprise. Now, everyone was looking at Allison, the letter, or the electronic in awe.

"Did someone get an iPod from a fan?" Diego gasped, grabbing it and examining it. Five leaned over and took it from him quickly, upsetting Diego. Five dodged his swiping hand and turned it over in his palm. "It's new." the brunette said.

"Lucky!" Klaus remarked, sitting up and watching in envy. "Who was it?"

Allison had removed the letter and looked it over. After squinting at it for a moment and skimming through, she shrugged. "It doesn't say." she explained. "Grace couldn't seem to find any indication of its intended owner either. It just says thank you, and compliments them, and says 'Here's an iPod', I guess."

Luther stood and took the letter from her. "It must have some indication."

Ben tilted his head. "Why don't you read it out loud, and we can figure it out?" he suggested quietly.

Luther nodded. "Good idea." he said, clearing his throat, and then began to read. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'm so grateful for you saving my life yesterday. When those bad guys held me and my family hostage that night I thought I was done for. Then the umbrella academy showed up, and I was saved! You were so brave and heroic as you took them down! I owe you my life, so please take this new iPod as a thank you gift. You're so cool and courageous, and you seem so nice! I will forever have you to thank for changing my life yesterday. Thank you! Enjoy the iPod."

Diego sat down on the coffee table as he finished, deep in thought. "Well, it says that it happened yesterday, and we didn't have any missions. Who was on patrol last night?"

Five crossed his arms. "The letter was written way before it arrived, genius. It takes a long time to send letters. Not to mention, this could have been collected any time this past month by Grace." Diego narrowed his eyes at him. "Besides," Five continued. "It indicates that all of us were there by referring to the academy, not just one person."

"The only indication it gives is calling their hero brave, heroic, cool and courageous. They also mention that they may seem nice. There's no indisputable characteristics there." Ben explained thoughtfully.

Diego stood, taking the iPod from Five again with a nonchalant shrug. "Well, mystery solved then I guess. I'm clearly the most brave, cool and heroic one here, so-"

"Not so fast." Five said, sharply ripping the iPod away from his grasp again and setting it down on the table.

"Face it. We don't know who this is meant to belong to." Klaus said. "So, to make this easier, I will humbly and generously take this from your hands, guys."

"As if, Klaus!" Diego fought back. "You're not getting this! You don't even listen to music, or want it that bad! I've been asking Dad to get one for years, and this will probably be my only chance."

"Well, you're not the only one who wants it, Diego." Five chimed in. "We all would love to have something like this."

Luther spoke up. "Maybe we should ask Dad about it." he suggested, and everyone shouted "No!" at the same time in response.

Suddenly, Allison said "Wait." and everyone turned to her. "I have an idea." she said calmly, looking around at her brothers, and something in her grin looked almost devilish beneath her radiant, graceful demeanor. "We should have a contest."

"A sparring match?" Diego asked, balling up his fists and nodding, looking ready. "I'll fight any of you right now, and _win_." Five rolled his eyes at him.

"No." she answered, stepping forward. "Something more fair, that evens the playing field nicely. Something that take's bravery and heroics and coolness, like the letter entails."

"And what might that be?" asked Klaus.

"I think we should have ourselves a fun little game of _truth or dare_."

-

The rules of Truth or Dare were quite simple. You received a point for every truth or dare you completed, and lost one for every one you passed up. If you received three strikes for forfeiting, you were out of the game, and if you got to five points first, you won. Simple enough, right?

_Wrong._

The Hargreeves all gathered in a circle in Klaus's room that night, the iPod in the center of it. Dim light shone from his two lamps around the room, and the quiet patter of rain on the roof was soothing. They made sure to assemble quietly as to not wake their father, but it was difficult not to buzz with excitement over the prospects of the game. Ben had brought a notepad to tally points, which he immediately started scribbling on. When everyone had taken their place, Five chimed in.

"Where's Vanya?" he asked curiously. Everyone looked surprised.

"Vanya?" Diego scoffed. "She's not going to play. That would be ridiculous. This is for heroes only. That letter wasn't for her."

"Why not?" Five asked cooly, with a little shrug in response. "Theoretically, the letter and gift was only intended for one of us, and it's unfair that it might go to someone else now. She should get a chance like the rest of us. Besides, more people makes it more fun."

"We're not here for fun." Diego replied.

Klaus leaned back, laughing. "Yeah, cause playing childish party games for an iPod shuffle is very serious."

Diego furrowed his eyebrows. "Fine. We'll take a vote. Who thinks we should invite _Vanya_ to play?"

Five raised his hand, and slowly so did Klaus and Ben. Five looked at Allison and Luther, who didn't. "What threat is sweet, shy Vanya really going to pose?" he asked, and the two of them begrudgingly raised their hands too.

Diego, looking around at everyone's raised hands, huffed. "Fine." he said gruffly. "Go get Vanya, Five, but don't be surprised when she doesn't want to come."

Five grinned at him, satisfied, and blinked away. After a couple minutes, Vanya crept into the room with Five, looking nervous. Diego rolled his eyes.

Over the next few minutes, Allison explained the rules, from strikes to points to winning, which everyone agreed were fair, and then they all took an oath of honesty to ensure that nobody was going to lie during the game for any of the questions.

"Remember, if you are agreeing to this oath of honesty for truth or dare, that mean that you are agreeing to allow yourself to be rumored at the chance we don't believe you are telling the truth." she explained, and everyone looked around cautiously, but agreed again, nodding. "Also, nothing expect fatal dares are off limits, and anything can happen. The goal is to push everyone far enough that they will lose points, so no demanding another dare or question or getting upset. Got it?" Everyone murmured in agreement again.

"Okay then, who wants to go first?" Allison asked, grinning wickedly, and Vanya swallowed nervously, unsure of what she had just gotten herself into. When nobody volunteered, Allison said "Fine. I'll go. Ben, truth or dare?"

Startled to have been called out first, Ben went pale. "Me? O-oh." he stammered, unsure of what to say. "Truth?"

Allison thought for a moment, then smiled. "What is something you've done that dad would disapprove of the most?" she asked. Ben's eyes went wider.

He thought for a moment, before staring into his lap. "Well-there was this one time on this mission last year. It was a car chase, and we were after some drug-lords. You guys remember that? It took forever to capture them. And when we did, everyone started fighting, and you guys took them down. Then I noticed a couple guys running off with some of the drugs, and nobody else had seen them. They slipped into an alley where I chased them, and then I just kind of..." he went quiet. "...let them go."

Luther shot up. "What? Why? Dad got on our backs about those two all night!"

"I know, I'm sorry!" Ben apologized, cringing. "It's just, usually my powers are fatal to those they effect, but I didn't want to kill them. And there was no way I was going to catch up with them, so I just kind of-well-gave up."

Luther shook his head dissaprovingly.

"Oh, interesting. Well, don't feel bad about it Ben. You made the right call. We managed to catch those guys a few weeks later anyway." Allison said warmly, and Ben looked up, feeling better. "Now, it's your turn to pick on somebody."

Ben looked around, studying his siblings. "Alright, Klaus, you wanna go?"

"Doesn't matter whether I want to or not, Benny. What'cha got?" Klaus said back.

"Okay, truth or dare?"

Klaus grinned. "Dare!" he said enthusiastically, seemingly ready for action.

Ben suddenly looked taken back, like he didn't know what to say. He looked around, muttering "Um" over and over, unsure of what to dare him. "Dare you to...uh...touch the ceiling?" he concluded.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Touch the ceiling?"

Diego whined. "It's got to be a _good_ dare, Ben, or you're practically firefighting the prize. It needs to be something interesting. Something dangerous. Something bold. Something that takes him out of his comfort zone a little. Try again."

Ben groaned in frustration, throwing his hands in the air in immediate defeat. "Well, I don't know! I dare you to-fucking-I don't know-go open the window and scream at the top of your lungs that you love the damn Backyardigans!"

Klaus jumped up. "Okay! Easy enough." he said, and skipped to the window. "Wait, I was kidding." Ben mumbled quietly, but Klaus was already going at it. He pushed his window open, leaned out, and took a deep breath. "I LOVE the Backyardigans!" he hollered into the rain. "And Natasha can suck my ass!"

The siblings laughed, and then Allison said "Now shut the window! It's raining."

Klaus did, then returned to his spot on the ground. He looked around cheerily, at nervous looking Luther, then Ben jotting down Klaus's point on the pad, then turned to his side. "Vanya," he said, getting her attention, and she froze. "Truth or Dare?"

She blinked at him, unprepared to go already, but answered in a squeak "Truth."

Klaus took no time with his question. "Who do you like?" he asked. "Like, _like_ -like?"

Vanya blushed, beginning to play nervously with the strands of her long, brown hair. "Oh, um, I don't, I don't, uh-well, I don't want to answer." she shakily replied, not meeting anyones eyes.

"Are you saying you forfeit the round and the point?" Luther asked. Regretfully, Vanya nodded, looking at her lap. Ben scribbled down an 'X' on Vanya's space in his notepad. "Guess that means you're asking again, Klaus." he said, to Klaus's evil delight. His eyes landed on Allison.

"Alright Alli, truth or dare?" he challenged. "Truth." she replied, locking his gaze.

"Who," he began, then paused for dramatic effect as he leaned in. "Was your first kiss?"

Allison flushed. Her mouth shot open. "Wow, okay. Going right in I see. Well," she said, matter-of-factly. "I'm forfeiting. That secret dies with me." She tossed her hair over her shoulder proudly. Klaus applauded. "Taking it like a champ. I'll get you to admit your secret relationship soon, I guarantee it." Next to her, Luther looked almost queasy with anxiety over that remark.

"Alright, guess I'm going again then." Klaus shrugged. He turned to his left. "Ah, Ben!" he exclaimed like he had just discovered his brother was there. "Please be a dear and don't chicken out like your sisters, although I am quite enjoying making them lose. Truth or dare?"

Ben sighed, reluctant to be going again already. "Truth again."

"Okay, Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes, always doing what Dad tells you, here's a good one: Have you ever _snuck out_?" he asked, poking him.

Ben's face looked confused. "No, of course not!" he answered, shaking his head. "Why would I have?" His siblings were all staring, silent. "Have-have you guys?" he asked. All of them, even Vanya and Luther, looked away guilty. "Really?"

"Do we need to rumor him?" Diego asked Allison, and she shook her head. "Sadly, I believe him. Alright Ben, your turn to go."

Feeling self-conscious and frankly surprised by the last questions revelation, he marked down a point under his name then asked, "Luther, truth or dare?"

"Hm, uh, truth." Luther answered, his nervousness still present.

Ben smiled, and for the first time ever, he didn't look like an angel. "What was in that fan letter you got this afternoon?" he asked, tapping his pencil on his chin.

Luther's eyes widened. "No, no, no. Not telling. I forfeit." he answered immediately. Diego almost laughed, but Allison next to him whined. "Come on!" she begged, lightly hitting him in the arm. "Don't give up that easily! Please, tell us!"

More clearly convinced now by Allison, Luther took a deep breath. "Fine." he said. He fiddled nervously, looking away from her. "Some girl sent me a...well...a naked picture."

"What?!" Diego boomed, a little too loudly. "No way, really? Dude!" His excitement was shared by Klaus, who was laughing and cheering. "Luther got a nude, Luther got a nude!" he chanted, and Allison giggled. Luther blushed, hiding his face in his hands.

"What did it say?" Diego asked. "Did she ask to suck you off or something crazy like that?"

Luther gently nodded, and Diego began to laugh harder than Klaus, not expecting him to have actually answered yes.

Allison leaned over and hit him. "Shut up!" she giggled, half-seriously. "Leave Luther alone!"

Diego and Klaus died down, though still taking in with pleasure Luther's embarrassed face as he poked it out of his fingers. Klaus then gasped, and began to enthusiastically beg, "Wait, Luther, do me next! Me, me, me!"

"Fine. Klaus, truth or dare?" he grumbled. "Truth." Klaus answered quickly, looking impatient.

"Um, are you a virgin?" Luther asked. Klaus let out a single, loud laugh, then answered "No way. Anyway, Luther, truth or dare? Say truth."

Luther looked confused. "Truth?"

Klaus giggled. "Did you get off to the photo already?"

Luthers blush deepened, and he looked almost offended. "No, I haven't! Gross!"

Klaus booed.

"Allison, truth or dare?" Luther turned and asked, ignoring Klaus's complaints of boringness. Allison smiled at him. "Dare."

"Oh, good. I dare you to rumor Klaus into not asking me about that photograph or letter again, please?"

"Gladly."

"Hey!" Klaus protested. "That's not fair! That's stupid!"

"Fair's fair." Diego muttered with a shrug. "Power dares aren't off limits."

Klaus crossed his arms, huffing like a toddler. "Fine. You don't have to rumor me. I won't ask. Consider me rumored."

Allison nodded. "Okay, then. Fine by me. Now, Klaus, truth or dare?"

"Back to me again? What fun. I'll pick truth again." Klaus said delightfully, chipper and whimsical again already.

Allison cocked an eyebrow. "Alright. If you aren't a virgin, then what's your body count, and is it girls or boys?"

Klaus waved his hand, not retaining an ounce of discomfort from the question. "Well, that is totally two questions, and totally against the rules of truth or dare. But I'll answer both cause I don't care. My body count is five, one girl and four boys. Unless you count separate instances, so then, my count is four."

Everyone made a face, especially Vanya and Luther. " _Too much_ information, Klaus. We didn't need to know." Five said, unimpressed, but mostly un-phased either. Klaus simply smiled, fancying the revelation as a sort of power move. He wasn't ashamed of anything.

Klaus ignored Five, clapping. "My turn again. And I'm picking you again, Alli!"

Allison rolled her eyes. "Give me your best shot. I pick dare, and this time I won't chicken."

"Oh yeah?" Klaus asked, a challenge. "Then I dare you to sit on Luther's lap for the next four rounds!"

All of the siblings appeared startled by that proposition, but none more than Allison and Luther. Her eyes quickly darted to him, exchanging a look of embarrassment. Then she took a deep breath. “Alright.”

She stood, moving in front of Luther and sparing him one last look of assurance before gingerly sinking down to sit in his lap. Luther let out a deep exhale as she settled there, trying not to groan at the contact. She shifted a little, then crossed her legs, poised. “Your move, Klaus.” she said proudly. Luther looked mortified, but not in disdain.

Klaus laughed. “Actually, it’s your move now, Alli,” he said, pointing. 

“Oh, yeah!” she said. Her shoulders shot up as she remembered, excited. “Okay, then, Diego! Truth, or dare?”

“You know me. I’m up for anything. Dare.” said Diego, looking much too confident with Allison abou to tell him to do anything.

“I dare you to…” she started. “...give your sexiest pick up line to-” Allison looked around, then eyed Five. “-to Five!”

Diego made eye contact with him, then shrugged, scoffing a little. “Pssh, lame. That’s easy.” he remarked as he stood and walked over to Five. “Bet you guys I can make him blush.” he teased, scooting up beside him, much too close for Five’s comfort. He narrowed his eyes at the boy. “Try me, Kraken.”

“Hm…” Diego hummed, looking at Five, trying to think as he concocted the best line to deliver. Then he smirked, leaning in. “Hey baby,” he said, biting his lip and smouldering cheesily. His voice was dropped much lower, deep and silky smooth as he spoke. “There’s a sale in my room tonight. Clothes are one-hundred percent _off_.” To top it off, he even winked. Five rolled his eyes.

Allison cackled. “That’s so lame!” she booed. “C’mon, you can do better.” Klaus murmured in agreement.

Always up for a challenge, Diego turned back to Five, thinking of another. When he did, he did the stupid smoulder routine again. “Hey, those are some nice clothes, Five.” he said, the corners of his mouth curving in a cocky smirk. “You know where they would look better though?”

“Really hoping you’ll tell me.”

“On my bedroom floor.”

“That was worse.” Allison commented immediately with a gorgeous little laugh. “No way, I liked it a lot better.” protested Klaus. Ben shook his head disappointedly. 

Five made a face of disgust. “That was pitiful. You’re inane.”

Diego’s eyebrows furrowed, demeanor fading into a frown and a sharp glare. “Oh, yeah? I’m pitiful? Okay, smart-ass, truth or dare?”

Five studied his expression, picking the best course of action. He landed on “Dare.”

Diego only looked away from Five and his stare off to think. He didn’t have a dare, he realized. But he knew he wanted the prick to suffer a little. In the near-silence, his ears caught onto the sound of the rain, and his mouth widened.

“I dare you to stand out in the rain for a minute!” Diego practically shouted. Five’s narrow glare grew into his usual, wide, piercing gaze again. His jaw clenched. Then in a flash of light, he was gone.

Instantaneously, Diego, Vanya and Klaus all scrambled in a rush to the window, all for different reasons, but all searching out of it for Five. They peered out into the darkness and the rain, but couldn’t make out his figure on the street. “Where is he?” Klaus muttered after a while.

“Do you guys see him?” asked Ben curiously, ready to mark a tally beneath Five’s name in his book. Klaus shrugged, and Vanya shook her head.

Diego sighed, looking satisfied. He sat back down, this time in Five’s spot, a cocky look plastered on his face. “He probably chickened out, the pussy. Too afraid to get his perfect hair all we-”

Diego didn’t get to finish his insult before a flash of light emitted from the door, and everyone turned to see Five standing there. He was drenched, soaked to the skin from head to toe, his dark, usually fluffy bangs flattened against his wet forehead. His clothes had all darkened in the rain, and he was shivering vividly, rain dripping down onto Klaus’s floor. He looked like a wet cat.

Ben marked down his point. 

Eyes fiery and alite with new fury, he marched toward Diego, who stood to meet him, face to face, though Five had to look up a little. Teeth chattering, he stuttered, “H-hey ass-ss-ss-sshole! You’ll pay f-for that!” He stripped his blazer, throwing it at Diego, who dodged it. Vanya grabbed it and gently set it to the side.

Diego leaned in, the two of their faces inches apart. “That’s how you play the game, baby. Dare’s a dare. Rules are rules. Don’t get all pissy.”

Five almost laughed. “Okay. T-truth or dare, then!”

Diego wasn’t surprised that Five had picked on him next. He answered, “Truth,” somewhat afraid of Five making him go outside into the stormy weather too.

Five looked pleased with that response. “Here’s a question for you, Diego. Tell me, are all of those crazy fangirls you’re always bragging about even _real_? I’ll bet you fabricated half of your stories about them. So what’s the truth, Two?”

Diego swallowed, but confidently replied “They’re all real.”

Five laughed, a mocking tone about his voice. “As if. Allison, would you be a dear and verify this claim for me?”

“What?”

“Rules are rules.” Five echoed to him, an evil, vengeful glint in his eye. Diego spun around to their sister, still sitting in Luther’s lap, who nodded in quiet agreement.

“I heard a rumor,” she began, and Diego’s eyes went white. “That you answered Five’s previous questions in full honestly.”

Diego, in a trance, said, “Most of the fangirls that I talk about are real, but exaggerated. Sometimes, my insecurities and shortcomings get the best of me, though, and I make up stories and people.” His siblings, all not surprised in the least, exchanged looks of disappointment.

When he came to, Five was glowing. “I knew it.”

“Get fucked. So I stretch the truth a little, fine. Doesn’t stop the fact that there’s literally a fanclub of girls who’d love to suck my dick. Sue me for fibbing on the details.” Diego grumbled, crossing his arms.

Five looked calmer now, happy to be in control of the situation. He rested a hand on his hip. “Okay, so that girl Melissa from last month. Was her letter real? Did she really write you a four-page essay about how handsome you are?”

Diego blushed, somewhat surprised that Five remembered that. He reluctantly let his silence answer Five’s question, and the boy only looked more cocky. He got in his face again.

“Truth or dare.” he said low, quiet yet threatening to Five’s face.

“Truth. I’m an open book. I’m not afraid. There’s nothing you can throw at me that I’m not ready to say,” he shot back, though with his soggy shorts and still dripping clothes and hair, he lacked any bite in his voice to match his unphased coolness.

Diego, louder now, asked “Do you have a crush on Vanya?”

Nearby, Vanya sat up, blushing and surprised. She looked between them fixedly. Five's face was still relaxed. He let out a single laugh. "No."

"Bullshit! Allison, rumor him!" Diego demanded, pointing to her. She groaned. "Again?"

"Hey, it's only fair." Five said, his unwavering confidence making Diego recoil. "Go ahead."

"I heard a rumor-" Allison repealed the phrase, and Five's face went blank, eyes ghostly white. "-that you told us your true feelings for Vanya."

Five's voice was monotone, robotic. "Vanya is my best friend. I can stand and trust her more than the rest of my siblings. I love her like family."

"There you have it, folks." Klaus announced. "Our bets are off. 'Fiveya' is not a thing."

"That means that you owe me five bucks, Klaus." Ben reminded him gently, and he went wide-eyed and pale.

Five grinned at Diego again, admiring his loss and upset face. "Nice try. My turn now, and I choose-" he pointed around the circle, pretending to decide, then his finger unsurprisingly landed on Diego. "-you."

Luther rolled his eyes. Allison sighed. "Again?" she muttered.

Five took no notice of or care for his siblings' irritation. "Truth or dare, Diego?"

Diego reveled in his inches of height he had on him as he took a step closer, which made them look close enough to kiss now, considering the fact that they were already really close to begin with. "I pick truth. Go ahead and ask me about my fangirls, or Vanya, or my virginity, or whatever. I won't lie."

"Oh, good. Then tell me, have you ever jerked off to anyone in this room?" Five asked innocently.

Diego opened his mouth, about to shoot right back that he never had, then remembered. He remembered not only the fact that once or twice, he had, but he also wouldn't get away with lying under the current circumstances. His cheeks heated up.

"Is there a problem?"

"Eat shit." he shot. "Fine, I back out."

"Interesting." Klaus muttered, and Diego flipped him off.

"Who's the pussy now, Diego? Who's the chicken?" Five asked, getting increasingly loud and mean, still up in his face. "You can go ahead and forfeit the game, now, since there's no chance of you beating m-"

Diego shoved him a little, and Five staggered back, defenses on alert. His eyebrows creased, and he pointed an accusing finger at Five against his chest. "Oh yeah? Truth or dare, you little maniac!"

Five looked startled. His big blue eyes never left Diego's, unblinking as he responded "Dare."

"I dare you to-" and Diego only hesitated for a moment to make sure it was really good. He glimpsed at Vanya kneeling on the ground, eyeing her outfit. "I dare you to wear a skirt for the rest of the game!"

Klaus began to cackle, and Ben gasped. Five, in a moment of weakness, let his mouth fall open. He paused. The siblings all looked around at each other, wondering what Five would say, or do. For a brief moment, it looked to them as if Five would just lunge forward and kill him on the spot. Klaus, still laughing, rushed to his closet as everyone, even Diego and Five, watched curiously. He flung it open and rummaged around for a while before going "Aha!"

"What're you doing?" asked Allison, squinting suspiciously. Klaus, in response, pulled out a small, uniform skirt and waved it in front of everyone.

Diego and Five, both realizing, looked to Klaus, then each other, then Klaus again. Diego started to laugh. "You can wear that one!"

Five shook his head. "Absolutely _not_."

"What?" Allison teased. "A little skirt has the high and mighty Five backing down? Is your masculine ego too fragile?"

"No! Just-I mean- _look_ at that thing." he explained nervously, gesturing wildly to the clothing, which Klaus was waving in the air in front of him. "What is with the size?"

Klaus took a look at it and thought. He resolved, "I think I stole it for Allison a year or two ago when she finally grew out of it. She said she didn't need or want it anymore, so I took it."

"Well, it's ridiculous. I would never-"

Diego put his hands on his hips, poking his elbows out and beginning to flap them out like a bird. Quietly, he began to make noises like a clucking chicken. "Quitter," he whispered.

Five's jaw worked, and he snatched the skirt, teleporting away.

No one really knew what to do while they waited, so Ben read off the notepad, much to the glee of Klaus, who was winning. Allison and Luther murmured softly to each other, wondering aloud if Five would actually take up the dare. They also decided as a group that there was a limit to how many times you could go back and forth, and it had been crossed by Diego and Five already. Then after a few minutes, they heard a crackle outside the door, and Klaus rushed to open it. When he saw what was outside, he gasped, clapping his hands over his open mouth in delight and pride.

"Sh-shut up." Five muttered bitterly from outside the door.

Klaus threw his hands up in defense. "I literally didn't say anything." he said, offended. "You look great." he giggled with a grin, head looking up and down. He backed up, arms gesturing to the door. "Everyone, I would like to present to you, Five!" he announced dramatically, and Five stepped through, reluctantly crossing over to his awe-inspired and amazed siblings.

There were so many eyes on him. _Too_ many. The group looked him up and down, and in Diego’s case, up and down again a few more times after that. His shirt was tucked into the skirt, the skirt itself proving to be even smaller than it looked. It rode up to the top of his thighs, exposing several inches of bare, pale skin above his black, knee-high socks. Five’s face was a bright shade of red, and his hands were balled up into angry fists. He looked away from everyone, his still-wet bangs falling in front of his eyes, and he crossed his arms over his chest tightly.

“Aw, come on, don’t be shy, Five! You look pretty! Do a little spin for us, would you?” Klaus cheered, shutting the door and rushing back over to sit next to Ben. Beside him, Diego laughed, and he whistled at him. “Hot stuff.” he joked. Though he tried to act taunting to Five, the sight of him admittedly was beginning to stir something in Diego below his belt.

Five looked up, flipping the bird at both of them, his wide, piercing eyes full of furious venom. “Fuck off!” he shouted at them shakily.

“You do have nice legs, though.” Klaus muttered, and Allison agreed. Five blushed deeper, and knelt back in his spot, unable to sit with his legs crossed anymore at the risk of indecency. He fluffed the skirt out gently, trying to cover more of his thighs, but not quite managing to succeed in doing so.

Ben smiled. “One more point for Five!”

“Too soon to say. He might give up.” Luther reminded Ben, who nodded thoughtfully. Five assured him, “I’m not giving up. One little skirt isn’t enough to deter me, you know.”

“No kidding when you say ‘little’.” Diego commented, looking at his thighs again, which made Five blush. “Hope it’s worth it…” he mumbled, purposely loud enough for Five to hear him. Five glared angrily back, again.

“Well, now that that’s settled. Who are you picking on next, Five? Unfortunately for you, it can’t be Diego again. We decided.” Allison said, getting way too much pleasure out of his predicament, her shoulders bouncing. Diego breathed a slight sigh of relief. Five would have probably made him strip naked next, or run a mile, or heck, kill somebody. Maybe himself. The boy was fuming, after all. Steam expelled from his ears.

“Alright.” Five said, regaining some of his dignity as he smoothed out his shirt and skirt. “I pick-wait a minute-” he stopped. Looking at Luther, he lifted an eyebrow. “I think you’ve sat on Luther’s lap long enough, Allison. It’s been more than four rounds. You’re done, you can stop.”

Allison and Luther’s eyes both widened, and they looked at each other. Allison laughed nervously, clearly lying for someone so good at acting. “I think we’re both fine here.” she said. Luther swallowed.

“Really?” Diego asked suspiciously. “You’re just planning to sit on his lap forever?”

Klaus giggled. “What’s going on between you two?”

"Yeah..." Ben narrowed his eyes.

“Nothing’s going on!” Allison said, too soon. “Why would something be going on? We’re fine. We’re just gonna sit like this for a little while.” They sat for a moment in silence before Five said “Fine. Whatever. Be weird. Luther-”

He turned to Luther, who raised his eyebrows, trying to look calm. “Yes?”

“Truth or dare?” Five asked. Something about him looked like he was plotting something, and Luther cleared his throat nervously. “Uh-dare.”

That looked like the right answer to Five, but perhaps the wrong answer to Luther. Five narrowed his eyes. “Dare you to tell Dad he’s an asshole, right now.”

Luther looked shocked, and downright offended. “No way!”

“Do I hear a forfeit?” Five asked with a grin, and he demonstrated no surprise at Luther’s answer. Vanya was so glad he was her friend sometimes. He could be cranky, demeaning, and sometimes quite _evil_. For someone now in a little, immodest skirt, he sure was scary and intimidating.

Luther looked around the circle with his jaw agape, looking like he wanted to protest but couldn’t. Nobody, not even Allison, came to his defense. And Diego smirked at him. “Sorry big guy.” he sighed with a shrug.

“Fine. I give up.” Luther huffed, crossing his arms and watching as Ben marked a strike down on the notepad.

Five looked happy with that move, before he looked around studying the rest of his siblings. His eyes had within them a hint of danger, and a calculated look to them, like he was analyzing a move of war. He looked at Diego for a moment, trying to decide if he would be the best target, then he suddenly looked at Vanya. "Vanya," he said sweetly to her, the way he normally spoke to her, as if he wasn't about to challenge her to do or answer something outrageous. "truth or dare?"

Vanya looked a little nervous, trying to quit her previous qualms about Five's disquieting vibe in her mind. She smiled a little, trusting him. "Um, truth?" she squeaked, hoping Five wouldn't give her anything too serious, and she would finally get a point.

"What is your most shocking secret?" he asked daringly, and she gasped. A million thoughts ran through her head. She felt slightly betrayed, as she realized she intended to never share are of the things that crossed her mind, from her non-innocent thoughts and habits, to her deep insecurities, terrors and anxieties that her heroic siblings would probably laugh at, to the things she wished for. She thought for a while, somewhat dumbfounded and unsure of what to do. 

Five looked at her softly, with genuine care. "Backing out?" he asked. She stammered, mind racing, and opened her mouth.

Hanging her head, she nodded.

"That's that. Another strike!" Five said proudly to Ben, who marked it down. He scanned the room at his increasingly-worrying siblings for his next target. Then his eyes lit up as he looked at Allison, an idea blossoming. She was next.

"Truth or dare, Allison?" he asked her calmly, and she took a deep breath, settling her nerves. She was determined to win, and to not back out of whatever Five was plotting. Deciding he had probably cooked up some deviously interesting questions for her, she picked "Dare."

"Hm," he said in thought, tapping his chin. He seemed to have not been expecting that answer, but it didn't phase him. "Get off of Luther's lap and then whisper something lewd into his ear."

Allison sighed, annoyed at his persistence about the subject of Luther's lap, and turned back to Luther with a look of apology. He, looking betrayed, shook his head a little, but she slowly stood and moved off of him, exposing his groin to the world.

There where Allison had sat, everyone saw that a large tent had formed in the crotch of Luther's pants. Diego laughed, pointing like a primary-school bully. "Hah! He's hard!" he taunted, and Luther blushed crimson, trying to hide his boner with his hands. Though they were large hands, they ultimately failed pitifully.

"Allison, time to do the second part!" Five said, mischievously. She glared in a way that communicated a desire for revenge, and then leaned over slowly to Luther's ear. She cupped her hand around his it, closing her eyes and closing her eyes as she began to whisper. Luther's face grew even redder, hot with embarrassment. His jaw even dropped a little. She smiled, moving away and humming like she hadn't said something extremely dirty to him. "My turn!" she said giddily.

Allison was now as determined as Five to get dirtier. She was determined to take home the prize, and therefore had to start really trying to get people out. She took a good look at each of her siblings, trying to make her pick, before her eyes landed to Vanya and she flashed a wicked grin. "Oh, Vanyaaa..." she sang, and Vanya's eyes grew bigger than before. "Do you want a truth, or a dare?"

Vanya had to make the right choice this time. If she didn't do this one, she was out of the game. She thought, and decided that picking truth had led to her demise the last couple times, so evidently she chose dare.

"I dare you to," Allison began, then flashed a look at Diego. "take your underwear off and give it to Diego!"

Vanya actually gasped. "What?" she asked with big eyes. "You want me to-to-" Allison nodded. "B-but!" she began to protest, and glanced at Diego, who was equally mortified.

"Guess Vanya's out of the game already." Klaus said with a sigh, and Ben got ready to write it down. Vanya's heart began to race. She didn't want to be out of the game now, not when her siblings had finally included her! She didn't want to be out of the running already and forced to leave the fun. Not to mention, a reward was on the line. Her heart dropped at the thought that she'd lose not only the perfect music device, but the opportunity to finally hang out with her siblings. Begrudgingly, Vanya internally made up her mind. She had to do it. She had to be brave.

"No, wait!" she shouted, jumping up with determination. "I'll-I'll do it!"

Diego's eyes widened in surprise, and everyone fell silent. Ben set down his pencil, and Allison looked actually confused. No one had expected that courage from Vanya.

Vanya's cheeks began to deepen into a bright, scarlet color as she bit her lip, looking down at the ground. Her shaky hands floated to the sides of her thighs, skimming the hemline of her skirt. Hair falling shyly in her face to obscure her embarrassment, her hands slowly inched their way up her legs beneath her skirt, pulling the fabric with her and revealing skin. When she reached the top, she took a hold of the hem of her panties, and slowly began to pull them down her legs under the watchful eyes of all six of her siblings. Then Five looked away, Klaus began to clap slowly, and Diego stared, transfixed.

Vanya's face burned as she began to pull the fabric down, feeling it lose contact with her legs and the inside of her legs become exposed in a cold rush. She stepped out of her underwear, leg by leg, almost tumbling at one point. She folded the white panties in her hand, then walked over and gave it to Diego, who never removed his eyes from her face, impressed beyond measure by the sudden boldness of his shy sister. She didn't look him in the eyes though, and he tucked the clothing behind him. Their exchange was silent. She turned around quietly and took her spot on the floor again, now feeling very hot and exposed. Her hands nervously tugged at the hem of her skirt. Beneath her voiceless shyness, she looked about to explode with emotion, or perhaps even about to whimper. Five, next to her in a skirt much shorter, seemed to be in a similar predicament.

"Go Vanya!" Klaus continued to cheer from her side, thrilled.

"Hey, Vanya, your turn now." Allison said with a sensitive smile, now feeling a little guilty for the dare she made Vanya participate in. "Who do you want to ask?"

"B-Ben." she said eventually, barely loud enough for the boy to hear. Her eyes were still watching her fiddling hands. He said "Truth."

Vanya thought. She'd never been asked to come up with one of these. Not wanting to concoct a lame question though, intimidated by the rest of her siblings, she revised a question from before. "Have you ever had a crush on anyone?" she asked. Ben paused for a moment at that, and shook his.

"No, not really. Unless you count Beyonce, or Natalie Portman." he chuckled adorably. Klaus shoved him a bit, and he shoved him back, gentler. "My turn now." Ben examined his chart in his notebook for a second before saying "Luther?"

Luther, hands still floating in his lap, squinted his face and said "I choose truth."

Innocently, Ben asked him, "What is your greatest fear?"

"Wow, okay, Ben." Klaus chuckled. "That's heavy."

"I know." he said simply, a small smile on his lips.

Luther groaned loudly. "Fine, I forfeit again!"

"Really?" Allison asked, looking at him concerned. "You really don't want to say? Are you sure?"

Luther looked away. "I'm...sure."

"Sorry, Luther." Ben apologized. "I really want the iPod."

"Make that two of us." Diego remarked.

"Make that _seven_ of us." Five corrected.

Sensing tension building between Five and Diego again, Ben changed the subject. "Anyway, my turn to ask again! And I pick...you, Klaus!"

Klaus clapped. "Oh, great! Finally, more points. What is the best dare you've got for me, Benny?"

Ben dared, "Manifest a ghost right now."

That should've made Klaus happy. The dare was simple, right? Just use his powers? It even made his siblings begin to boo, feeling slighted. He should have had this in the bag. He should have. But his face grew still and unlike in a way unfamiliar to his usual appearance.

"What's the matter, Klaus?" Luther asked when he had been quiet for too long. "You look sick."

"You could say that." Ben joked with himself cheekily, resting his chin on his hand. 

Klaus cleared his throat. He chuckled nervously. "Uh-the ghost don't want to talk right now," he lied.

Ben tilted his head. "Is that so? What about the countless ghosts of our past enemies that haunt this place? What about the old, mysterious nannies and cooks? Especially that one that likes to sing in French. That little girl with the pioneer dress? What about all the old southern cowboys and native Americans and Mexicans you used to talk to all the time? Surely you should be able to contact one."

Klaus was somewhat impressed with Ben's memory, but not enough to be quite pleased. "I'm, uh, tired. It's hard to manifest ghosts at this hour."

"Liar. You told me that's when they're most active." Five called him out. His face read pure suspicion.

"I-Okay, fine. I can't do it. I...forfeit." Klaus said, trying to avoid the conversation. Allison stared. "That doesn't seem like you. Why won't you even try?"

"I can tell when he's drunk. He's not manifesting a ghost until morning at least." Ben chuckled. "Sorry." he apologized to Klaus, and Klaus nudged him.

Vanya spoke up now, though her voice was still little, saying, "Hey, that seems unfair."

Luther replied for Ben, "Well, as Diego said earlier, daring someone to use their powers isn't off limits. So, I think Klaus loses this one."

Klaus pouted. "Darn. I'm still gonna win anyway, Benny."

"Whatever you say..." he mumbled jokingly. Then he looked at Five. In the least intimidating way possible, he threatened, "You're next."

"Truth. I'm not risking the chance that I'll be dared to put on heels next, and I don't even trust you anymore, Ben." Five answered, adjusting and pulling at the skirt again uncomfortably. Ben laughed back.

"If you had to sleep with any one of us," Ben asked curiously, "Who would it be?"

"Okay, I was right not to trust you, _Jesus_." Five remarked, and his cheeks became more colored. "I'd do Klaus cause he would probably be fastest and most forgettable." he said, looking like he was joking.

"Hey! Alright, Allison, would you please-" Klaus began, about to ask her to rumor him in spite of Five's insult, and Five almost jumped out of his skin to interrupt him. "Wait! Okay, sorry, I was kidding!" he shouted.

"Then who is it?" asked Ben, and he grabbed his notebook, ready to mark a strike under Five's name again. To his gratification, Five forced out "I forfeit."

For some reason, Diego's heart skipped a beat, eyes lighting up.

Klaus held up a palm to Ben, and he heartily high-fived it. "You're taking everyone out! Looks like we have an unexpected challenge, guys."

"Why are you high-fiving him for that?" Allison asked. "He got you, too. On purpose."

"What? I'm still proud."

"Actually, Klaus-" Ben asked, poking him on the shoulder. "Will you please ask for me next? I'm kind of tired of going." Klaus looked ecstatic. 

"Hey, isn't that against the rules?" Diego chimed in gruffly, pointing as he sat up. "That's not fair!"

Allison waved her hand. "Doesn't matter. Let him go." she said indifferently, and Diego frowned, settling back.

"Ooh, Five! I pick you! Truth or dare?" Klaus asked excitedly, bouncing a little. Five lifted an eyebrow, then answered "Dare."

Klaus giggled. "Take off your underwear under the skirt, like Vanya, then do a little twirl!" he dared cheekily. "Double dog dare you to!" Five hit him, and he stopped smiling. 

Five rolled his eyes. "I'll take another goddamned strike!" He crossed his arms, clearly pissed off at the game, and Vanya placed a gentle hand to his shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. He exhaled deeply.

"Alright, Miss Allison, you next! Truth or dare?" asked Klaus, lying on his stomach now and kicking his feet back and forth in the air.

"Dare." she hummed.

"Dare ya to kiss Vanya." he challenged casually, watching as Vanya flushed strawberry pink. Allison looked at her, too, and she blinked at her. Concern knotted in her gaze, she tilted her head as if to ask for her consent, and Vanya nodded back in approval.

"Okay, I'm game." Allison said, satisfied, crawling over to Vanya's spot. She sat in front of her expectantly. One more time, she asked for approval, "Are you alright? Is this okay?"

Vanya bit her lip and nodded. "I'm alright."

"Okay." Allison hummed, before she leaned in, molding their faces together in a light, yet tender peck. Vanya gasped a little as she moved away.

"Hey, you aren't gonna start making out now?" Klaus whined as she returned to Luther's side. Allison shook her head laughing. "You only said to kiss!"

Vanya sat quietly in her spot, mouth touching her lips, and redder than before. The corners of her lips threatened to curl up into a big smile, but she just sat surprised, lips slightly parted and ghosted with the touch of Allison's. Now it was Five who put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Diego, ready to go again?" Allison asked with a toothy smile. Diego shook his head, but she asked anyway, "Truth or dare?"

He sighed. "Um, dare?" Truly, neither of the answers sounded like the better one now, and he lacked his earlier confidence after his back-and forth with Five. The kid could be a prick, and he drove him crazy. He made him feel hot all over and he gave him a dizzy headache when he tried to argue with him. Seeing him mortified in that skirt stirred in Diego what he initially posed as thrilled satisfaction for getting revenge, but now was starting to make his pants tighter.

So maybe that's why he both blushed like a virgin, and grimaced physically when Allison said "I dare you to kiss Five!"

Vanya looked at Five, who dropped his comforting hand and used it to flip Allison off, eyes burning holes into her.

"What? You two had no problem getting millimetres away from kissing before. And there's clearly a lot of sexual tension between you, so go on, go at it." Allison teased, waving her finger between them. Luther joined in. "I mean, that punchline clearly did it for him earlier, cause he couldn't keep his eyes off of you after that." he chuckled. Five scoffed, continuing to wag the bird at his siblings.

Diego studied his expression as he steadily walked over, repressing his urge to yell at Allison and Luther as he ignored them. When Five noticed, he stilled, wearily pulling his skirt farther down as Diego perched between his knees. "What? You chicken?" he asked provokingly when he knelt down, voice low and his eyes unwavering. Five's were filled with more nervousness now than rage.

"I'm wearing this stupid skirt, aren't I? I'm no chicken." he replied, matching Diego's volume and tone. Something about it all was almost provocative, flirtatious.

Diego looked down a moment at Five's legs, flashes of skin teasing him, then back at Five's face, now rosy more than when he first arrived in the skirt. Then he leaned in, slow and tantalizing, tilting his head to connect their lips. For a moment, Diego's hot breath hit him, Five's lips parting to match Diego's. His lips just barely made contact, ghosting the others.

Then in the next second, Five was gone in a flash of light.

"Sounds like he's quitting fully this time." Ben mused aloud, scribbling out his name. "Such a shame. He went to such lengths."

"One skirt is not 'lengths'." Allison argued, but Ben shrugged noncommittally. "Still giving Diego the point. He was so close to earning it."

Diego went back to sitting by Luther, trying not to feel disappointed. "Does that mean I get to ask next?" he asked the group, changing the subject, and everyone slightly nodded.

"Then how about you, big guy?" He twisted around to look at Luther. "What'll it be?"

"Truth," answered Luther. There was a hint of distrust in his voice.

Diego seemed to want to pick a fight again, clearly not too tired out from doing so with Five, cause he said, "Have you ever disobeyed authority? Broken the rules? Rebelled? Or are you really as much of a teachers pet as you seem?"

Luther was hesitant to answer, but Diego's prompting insults egged him to say, "Yes."

"Mind elaborating?"

"Well, unlike Ben, I've sneaked out before. A few times."

Diego mimed an impressed expression and applause. "Oh, well done. So you live as _dangerously_ as the rest of us."

"Shut up. My turn."

Diego smiled at himself.

"Vanya? Truth or dare?" Luther asked, lacking the same mischief in his eyes that the rest of his siblings always had when they did. He seemed tender and sweet, speaking softly to Vanya. That comforted her as she chose truth. Genuinely curious, he begged the question, "Was that kiss with Allison...your first?"

Realization over that matter hit everyone else like a brick, and they all turned to intensely stare. They hadn't considered that possibility. Guilt poked all of them as Vanya shyly nodded her head, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Allison gasped, moving over to Vanya quickly and wrapping her arms around her tight. "I'm so sorry! I feel so bad now." Allison cooed guilty as she pet Vanya's head and stoked her long brown hair. Vanya smiled, giggling now. "It's okay."

"Why don't you pick on me next, it'll make you feel better. Oh, or better yet, Klaus, for making me do it." Allison suggested to her with a hearty laugh. Vanya waved her hand. "No, no. I wanna ask Diego."

Diego straightened. "Me? Okay. Well, I pick truth."

Allison continued playing with Vanya's hair as she asked inquisitively, "Have you ever had feelings for another boy?"

Diego startled a little, thrown offbeat by the question. He himself didn't really know, but he definitely had an idea of how he felt for boys. The question struck him deep in the chest, and he pondered it.

"Well?" Klaus wondered aloud. "Are you bisexual or not?"

"Hey, give him a second." Ben leaned over and instructed quietly to his friend.

Diego was quiet in a way that he didn't like when he finally said "I don't really know, but I think so."

"Oh, nice, finally. Who was it? Luther?" Klaus joked, and Ben threw his pencil at him.

"That's it, Klaus. Truth or dare?" Diego snapped, recognizing that it was now his turn.

Klaus smiled, un-amused and un-frightened of Diego's tone. "Truth!"

While the previous dares and questions might've taken some concocting on Diego's behalf before, he had this one quite ready. "Do you have alcohol in your room right now?"

Klaus slowly nodded, his grin lingering.

"How much?"

"Only one question per round, Diego." Allison reminded him.

"This one's off the books. Show us, Klaus."

"Alright." Klaus said, perfectly fine with the idea. He headed back into the closet, and after a brief moment pulled out two bottles of wine. His siblings marveled.

"That's incredibly irresponsible! You shouldn't have that." Luther ordered with a gasp.

Klaus settled back on the floor, setting down the two bottles. "Oh, piss off." He said with a wave of his hand. "Don't be a goody-two-shoes, killjoy."

Ben set a hand on Klaus's shoulder, sensitive but serious. "I'm with Luther, Klaus. That stuff is scary."

"Oh yeah? Dare you to drink some." Klaus shot back.

"But I haven't even chosen. If you're going to pick me, then I pick truth." Ben said, folding his arms surely. Klaus laughed.

"Well, if you're going to be that way Benny, that I'll ask you this-" he said with a sorry sigh, leaning into Ben's ear and cupping his hand around as he whispered something that made Ben go ghostly pale. Swallowing, Ben reluctantly agreed, "Fine. I'll drink it then. I'm not answering _that_."

Even ignored that probable lapse in the rules that just occurred, and watched (Luther in horror) as Klaus opened the bottle and handed it to Ben, who took it gingerly. Hands a little shaky, he raised it up to his lips and shut his eyes tight as the edge connected with his mouth and the alcohol began to slip in. He ripped the bottle away, tearing it from his mouth as he recoiled. After a moment of surprise, he swallowed the wine.

Klaus looked like a cult-leader who had just gotten one of his followers to drink the kool aid. He stared with evil delight in his smile, but a flat of concern in his eyes.

After a moment, Allison asked Ben, "Alright?"

"Me? I think I'll be fine. The wine? No, gross," he answered, shooting a glare at Klaus, who patted him on the back. "You'll be _fine_." he said comfortingly, though it didn't ease Ben's now tense hunch.

He glanced down at the notebook again, realizing that his best option would be to either take out Vanya, Luther or Diego, all tied with two strikes. Making any one of them fail would eliminate the second person from the game. And, making the obviously easiest choice with a slight pang of guilt, he looked up and said, "Truth or dare, Vanya."

Vanya felt a little queasy and embarrassed at the thought of going again. She knew she'd have to do this one too, like last time, or be kicked from the game. Not thinking, she picked, "Dare."

"I dare you to," and a multitude of easy dare's to make Vanya cave came to Ben's mind, but he said, "Spend seven minutes in heaven with Diego in the hallway closet."

Diego's heart flipped again. Why was he always getting picked on? He looked at Vanya, who seemed determined in an unfamiliar way.

"Okay," she said to Ben's surprise, and as she walked over to Diego, took his hand and led him out of the room before everyone's watchful eyes, he begrudgingly tallied her another point. Diego followed blindly, transfixed.

-

"Did anyone in there even set the timer?" Vanya asked after a minute of being in the dark closet. They had moved into there silently and shut the door together, both nonspeaking until that moment. Vanya swallowed nervously. She and Diego were so close. She could hear his breathing, and her eyes had begun to adjust to the lack of light, so she could see him now, looking away and still.

Diego cursed. “ _Damn it_. I don’t think so.”

“I could...count? I bet we have five or six minutes by now.” Vanya suggested weakly, but Diego shook his head. “Those guys probably aren’t keeping track anyway. I bet if we wait it out here a little longer they won’t question it.”

Vanya nodded, agreeing. She began to chew anxiously on her lips, the silence filling in again.

“Hey,” Diego then said, and Vanya was both nervous by the way his quiet voice was so loud this close, and relieved that he’d distrubed the quiet. “When you asked me that thing a little while ago, about liking any boys, what did you mean by it?”

Vanya lied a little, answering, “Nothing much.”

In his head, Diego was worried about his transparency. Vanya, in hers, worried about the same thing. He wondered if the silly questions had to do with something else, or perhaps, someone else. 

“Are you sure?”

“I was just wondering. You give off vibes sometimes.” she replied quite bluntly.

Diego’s insecurity shone through as he asked, a little more urgent, “What vibes?”

“I don’t know. Really. Just, it’s been itching at me for a little. Something I wanted to know.” she answered, not quite understanding why it mattered that much. None of the siblings would have cared if he was bisexual, or something like that. They had no issues with Klaus’s dating and sleeping pool.

“Have the others said anything? Has Five?” Diego asked, and it suddenly dawned on Vanya why he might have cared.

Reassuringly, she leaned in and whispered, “No one has said anything, Diego. It’s okay. I’m sorry if I revealed something to the others with that question that you weren’t ready to share, but if it makes you feel any better, nobody thinks anything of it.”

Diego smiled a little, unwillingly comforted by the girl. He was quiet, and his voice low as he said “Thanks.”

Feeling the moment overtake him, Diego reached forward and pulled Vanya into a short hug, one that she immediately accepted, smiling and warm in his arms. “Don’t mention it.” she said into his chest.

“Oh, by the way,” Diego said with realization as he drew back, reaching into his back pocket. Vanya blushed as he pulled out her neatly folded panties. “Please feel free to have these back.”

Graciously, she swiped them from his hand, embarrassed to have her brother holding her underwear while she was exposed beneath her skirt. Gratefully, she breathed, “Thanks, oh my goodness.” and bent over to slip them on, hiking up her skirt as she dragged them up her legs. Diego meant to look away, but he didn’t.

Feeling hotter, he cleared his throat. The closet was suddenly a lot stuffier, too.

“Think we should get back in there?” he asked, a hand already on the doorknob.

Vanya breathed a comfortable sigh of relief, gathering herself as she readjusted to having underwear again. She smiled up at Diego, nodding.

-

When the two of them returned, they found everyone looking considerably more upset than when they had left.

"Is everything alright?" Vanya asked. "What happened while we were gone?

"We should ask you two the same thing." Allison said.

Diego kicked Klaus lightly, the boy laying on the floor with his limbs sprawled out in defeat. He rolled over a little, pliant. "What happened to you? Boredom?"

Klaus shook his head, pouting. "I wish."

"Doesn't sound like you." Diego cooed, "What, drama queen, d'you lose a dare?"

Vanya settled back on the floor. "Why would he have lost a dare? It was my turn to ask. Did you guys keep playing?"

Klaus rolled back over onto his stomach. "Oh yeah..." he explained. "Um, we got sick of waiting after like, ten seconds, and kept going."

"Alright, fill us in, then." Diego said.

"Well-" Klaus clapped his hands, getting ready to debrief them. "-Luther confessed to having kissed someone in the room, then he rudely dared me to throw away my alcohol, but didn't. So because I was justifiably upset over losing a point for that, he let me dare next, and I told Allison to give up bras for a week starting now, and she didn't either. Then-um-what happened next?" he asked the room.

Ben pulled out his notebook and flipped the page over, where to everyone's surprise, they found that he had been keeping a written track of all of the rounds details. "Next you dared me to go wake Dad and ask him if his mustache was real."

"Oh, that's right! I swear to you, there's no way that it is..." Klaus said very seriously. "Then what?"

"Then Luther forfeited again, officially losing the game, after he wouldn't admit who it was that he had kissed." Ben finished, flipping the page back over.

"Dude. It's so obvious. You struck out for that?" Diego asked mockingly. Luther looked away, clearly still sore about it.

"Wow, that's a lot of turns and a lot of losses, guys. But can I go again?" Vanya asked sweetly, and everyone nodded vigorously. "Anything to take the power away from Klaus again." Allison said desperately. Klaus beamed.

Luther muttered, "I'm so sorry I gave it to him in the first place..."

"Hey, no taking it back now, big guy." said Klaus.

"Okay then, I pick, um, Allison!" Vanya chose, smiling at her sister. "Truth!" Allison said immediately. She looked thrilled, eyes laced with anticipation. What Vanya had forgotten was that this was Allison's last point to earn, but Allison hadn't forgotten. And, feeling delighted that it was meek Vanya handing out her question instead if her more devious brothers.

Vanya tapped on her chin, trying to think of a good question nonetheless, oblivious to the stakes. "Um-" she said several times, before Klaus leaned over and whispered an idea in her ear. 

"I'm not asking that." she whispered back. "Got a better idea?" he asked in return, and she shook her head, complying. Her face was wrought with uneasiness and regret as she asked "What is your sexuality?"

"Well, straight, I thought," she mused. "Then I kissed you and that changed," she giggled, winking at Vanya who smiled in surprise, her insecurity demolishing.

"Wait, was that-" Diego muttered quickly, and he got his answer when Allison squealed and scooped up the iPod in her hands. Waving it around tauntingly to her siblings, she happily announced, "That was five dares! I win!"

"What? No way." Klaus argued, but Ben cleared his throat, looking over the contents of his written log. "On the contrary, I have the proof." he said. "She kissed Vanya, came out as Vanya-sexual, sat on Luther's lap for four rounds, whispered something into his ear, and was dared to rumor Klaus."

"That dare one shouldn't count!" Diego protested, jumping to his feet and pointing a threatening finger at his celebrating sister, holding up her prize in triumph. Ben shrugged. "But it does." he said.

"I win! I win!" Allison boasted, savoring the look on everyone's faces before dashing out of the room with the iPod and slamming the door, giggling all the was back to her room.

For several moments, everybody was still and silent, processing their loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Dragonriderfreia for beta-reading this! (For the first time, I can't tag "no beta we die like ben")
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear any ideas for questions or dares the siblings could ask or do, cause this chapter is not going to be the last time they play!


	2. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why did you gather all of us here?" Klaus asked curiously, taking a suspicious bite of his cookie, then flinching because it was hot. Ben nodded, saying "Yeah. What's going on?"
> 
> Five smiled, looking around at Vanya and Klaus. "I think-" he said slowly. "-that we need to have ourselves a rematch."

Vanya was no stranger to having Five warp to her at random points of the day, unannounced. Still, it was early in the morning, and she was too sleepy to have her senses sharp, and it surprised her nonetheless.

"Would you care to explain something to me, Vanya?" he asked, and Vanya startled, doubling back onto her bed. "Five!" she gasped. "Oh, uh good morning. What is it?"

"What is this?" Five held out a notebook to Vanya, flipped open to a page of writing. Vanya looked closer, examining the contents of the page before remarking, "Oh, that's Ben's notebook. He was using it last night. Why? Don't you remember?"

Five looked to be suppressing the urge to roll his eyes at her, but afforded her a more gentle tone instead as he explained, "No, I mean, I asked Klaus to fill me in on what I missed last night, but he was too hung over, so he told me to find this. So I was studying this documentation of last night's game, and a few things stood out to me."

Vanya blinked at him, expecting him to elaborate. He did, pointing at multiple things on the list. "A few of these seem to be out of place, and I was hoping you could fill in my memory. I've either forgotten, and Ben didn't write it down, or something is wrong here. I tried to ask Klaus, but I think he's more competent when he's drunk than sober these days, and he was no help."

"Well, what seems to be off?" she asked, leaning forward to look the notepad up and down. Five pointed to a specific line. "Here," he said. "For example, when Diego and I were going back and forth, I asked him a truth. But he didn't answer it." Vanya nodded, remembering. He had asked the boy if he'd ever gotten off thinking about anyone in the room, and Diego had nervously forfeited the point. The memory mad her heart thump a little faster.

Five examined the book with squinted eyes. "But I don't seem to recall what happened between then, in which Diego received a point and got the right to give me a dare."

"The skirt dare?" Vanya asked, and Five blushed a little. "Oh, sorry," she apologized timidly, though secretly she wanted to see his embarrassed face again and had mentioned it on purpose. She smiled to herself, small.

"Yes, that one. If my memory serves me right, he dared me to do it right after losing. But, he didn't have the right to. It wasn't his turn. He didn't earn a point. Can you clear this up for me?" he asked. Vanya looked away, thinking hard. Everything Five was saying was true. As she remembered it, it hadn't been Diego's turn and yet he handed Five a dare. Her eyes widened a little as realization hit her.

"I can't. You're right. It wasn't his turn. You didn't have to do that dare! That was unfair..." she mused aloud, connecting the dots in her mind. Her mouth hung open a second, and her face contorted. "That-it wasn't a fair game!"

Five looked a little relieved to hear someone else say it. He began to pace, shaking his head. "It wasn't. Guess Diego and I were just caught up in the moment, I guess. Surprised we all missed it, especially with Ben literally keeping track. I wonder if-" he said, then stopped. His face looked deep in thought. "-no. He wouldn't. Would he?"

He looked at Vanya, who was confused.

Quickly, Five looked over the scoreboard again. "Those two-? No," he muttered, eyes glazing over the lines of writing, and they widened a little.

"Hm." he hummed aloud, then shook his head, stuffing the notebook back in his pocket. He looked at Vanya again. "Thanks for answering that for me. There are some other problems worth investigating, but I think I need to pay our dear brother Ben a visit."

-

Ben wasn't in his room getting ready when Five checked, despite how early it was. That wasn't unusual. Five knew him. He'd probably be in the library. He decided to check there.

When he blinked in, he was met immediately by the sound of distant, quiet, but enthusiastic little humming. He studied the room, the morning light peeking through the windows and the stillness almost unbroken. Instantly, Five recognized the far voice as Ben, and he warped over to where he heard the sound.

Appearing behind him, Ben didn't even startle when Five jumped behind him. And after a brief examination, he found out why. He was wearing a pair of earbuds, and listening to music on Allison's new iPod as he searched through the shelves for a book. 

"Hi, Ben." Five greeted him, purposely very loud. Ben's eyes widened, and he twisted around sharply. Ripping the earbuds from his ear, he swallowed.

Ben, clearly trying to assume a casual demeanor, leaned against the bookcase and smiled awkwardly. "H-Hey, Five. What's up? You're up early."

"Could ask you the same. What're you listening to?"

"Oh, this?" Ben asked, holding up an earbud. "Just some piano music. Chopin. I asked Pogo, and he nicely downloaded some songs on here. All classical, though."

"Interesting. Allison let you borrow it?" Five asked, taking a step forward. He lifted an eyebrow, his hands tucked casually in his pockets, like he did when he was stalking over to someone, dominating the conversation. Ben nodded, a little outwardly nervous.

"That's nice of her." Five said, tone suspicious. His face was still, but Ben's looked about to explode. The small boy swallowed, about to break. "Now why would she do that? She owe you something?"

Ben's eyes widened. He shook his head.

"You owe _her_ something?" 

Ben turned back to the bookcase, pretending to continue his search "No, she just let me borrow it. We talk. I asked."

"Interesting," Five remarked. "Did you two talk before the game yesterday?"

"A little." Ben mumbled into the bookcase. "Why?"

"What'd you talk about?" asked Five, ignoring Ben's question.

"What is this about?" Ben asked suddenly, loud and annoyed. He twisted around to face Five, a glint of both frustration and wariness in his eyes. Five took another step closer.

Five was a quiet yet menacing as he asked, "Was there a reason you two seemed to be avoiding giving each other any truths or dares the whole game?"

"Okay, fine, you know what? Before the game she and I talked before the game, and decided we'd both go easy on each other. Alright? Is that what you wanted to hear?!" Ben bit out in boiling over frustration. "She asked me that one easy question in the beginning, and we tried to avoid each other the rest of the game. It's not a big deal. We just thought we'd be nice and we shared some thoughts before we played and decided to eliminate each other as threats. No biggie."

"Did you intentionally overlook the multiple times I was screwed over during the game? How many people did you truce with, Benjamin?" Five was shouting, now.

"This is about an iPod and a game of truth or dare, Five. And you know that my name isn't Benjamin." Ben reminded him, bemused.

Five leaned in close. "This is about more than a game and a prize, Ben. Now it's about much more than that, and I'm going to get _all of you back_."

Ben swallowed again, and Five turned away, disappearing.

-

"Mom?" Five asked Grace that afternoon after lunch, getting the robots attention from where she was cleaning dishes. He leaned over the counter. "Can you bake us some cookies after our training today?"

Grace turned around, smiling wide as ever. "Of course! I'll start baking them right away, dear."

"Thanks." Five said gratefully, smiling at her like he'd never smile at any of his siblings, and warped away to training.

-

The first thing Klaus said as he entered the library that evening was "I'm only here for the cookies." which he announced proudly before plopping down on a chair around the table. He looked around at Vanya and Five, waving. Half an hour previous, he had been summoned by Five, along with Vanya.

"Cookies are courtesy of Grace, Just dropped them off." Five explained, taking one and blowing on it, before taking a bite. "What took you so long?"

"Pigeon at my window." Klaus answered simply with a noncommittal shrug. Vanya stared. "A what? A pige-"

"Why did you gather all of us here?" Klaus asked curiously, changing the subject, and the attention moved back onto Five. Klaus squinted his eyes in a dramatic display of suspicion, taking a bite of his cookie, then flinching because it was hot. Five rolled his eyes.

Vanya nodded, saying "Yeah. What's going on, Five?"

Five replied by dropping the notebook in front of them, the one Ben had been writing in before and Five had asked about before. Vanya and Klaus both glanced at it, then back at him, confused.

"As I've explained to you both, I have uncovered multiple issues with this record of events. Not so much in the record, but in the contents of the events themselves. Multiple times during last nights game, the rules were unchecked, inaccuracies were displayed, and the event was unfair."

"Can you cut to the chase?" Klaus asked, bored, and Five shot him a look.

Five went on. "Not only that. I talked to Ben, and apparently, he and Allison had some kind of low-key conspiracy going on. They called somewhat of a truce before the game. No big deal, he said it was. So I think two can play at that game."

Vanya spoke up. "What are you saying?" she asked.

Five smiled, looking around at Vanya and Klaus. "I think-" he said slowly. "-that we need to have ourselves a _rematch_."

Klaus and Vanya both looked surprised, Klaus dropping his bored act. Vanya's eyebrows wrinkled. "A what?"

"A rematch." Five repeated. He looked smugly at his two siblings, taking a bite of his cookie. "We need to play again, but this time with fair rules, and an even playing field. I suggest we all demand a rematch."

"I like it! A second chance. We all know I should've dominated at that game." Klaus bragged, clapping his hands together excitedly. "Let's do it!" he cheered, and Five grinned at him.

Vanya still looked unsure. "And how do we know that they'll be willing to play again, and not just say no? What's in it for them?"

Five pointed at her. "Exactly my thoughts, Vanya. So we'll likely have to forfeit something in return, like chores or personal affects." 

Klaus folded his arms, suddenly looking very discouraged and unhappy with the idea. "Now why would we do that?"

"Like Vanya said, they need incentive. But as long as we play our cards right, it won't matter what we bet, cause we three are going to _win_." he said wickedly.

"You're saying we three should team up? Call a truce, like Ben and Alli did?" Klaus asked, rubbing his chin, and Five nodded. "Precisely. I believe we three have the teamwork and grit to persevere as long as we have each others backs. We'll eliminate the others in no time, even if Ben and Allison conspire again."

"I dunno." Klaus muttered.

Five handed him the notepad, pointing to a specific line that detailed one of Ben's points. "Doesn't it rub you the wrong way that Ben asked you to manifest a ghost when he knew you were out of it? Too drunk to complete the dare, rather than too scared?"

Klaus nodded in agreement, thinking, and Vanya murmured in sympathy.

"Okay. Would we share the prize, then?" Klaus wondered.

"Whoever wins the game has ownership of the iPod. But obviously, yes, they have an obligation to share." he explained, flicking a crumb from his blazer.

Vanya smiled, feeling very welcomed in this situation. And though the prospect of playing another indignant game of Truth or Dare was disquieting, she repressed that feeling, thinking instead how nice it would be to be able to play her favourite violin and rock songs in her ears, tuning out the chaos of her siblings and life at the academy with a new iPod. So she was risking forfeiting her underwear again. So she was risking a week of chores, or whatever. And so, what? This only seemed like a good idea.

"I'm in." she said determinedly. Five grinned. They both looked at Klaus.

Klaus looked between them, then smiled. With a mouthful of chocolate chip cookie, he said, "Me too!"

-

When Klaus prospected Diego with the idea of playing again that night, he was over the moon, agreeing immediately. He was overly eager to regain his dignity and the iPod to say the least. Luther was trickier, but Five managed to use some low-key manipulative persuasion tactics to get him to comply. Next, Vanya and Five cornered Ben under the gazebo the next afternoon.

"What do you say?" Vanya asked sweetly after they explained the idea. Ben looked between them, unsure. They'd mentioned the week of dishes they were betting, some new rules, and even brought up all the dubious points of the previous game to egg him on.

Five, playing somewhat of a bad cop, cocked an eyebrow and demanded, "Well?"

Ben sighed. "Does it really mean that much to you?" he asked Vanya.

Five crossed his arms. "You know you really should be agreeing, Ben. That game was unfair and you know it."

"Barely." he muttered.

"Ben, please?" Vanya squeaked, tilting her head and blinking at him with her big, Bambi eyes. Her smile was warm, her expression pleading. Vanya was the best at a subtle puppy-dog face.

Ben softened, nodding. "Okay, fine. I'll play again."

"Than you, Ben!" Vanya cheered, hugging him quickly. She smiled at him as she and Five turned, leaving the yard together. Subtly, they gave each other an underhanded high-five.

"Nice work, partner," he leaned over and whispered to her under his breath.

"Right back at you," she beamed.

-

Allison was trickier to convince. Considering Klaus had already tried and failed at explaining the idea in a way that made her want to join, Vanya and Five had had their work cut out for them bringing it up again. Initially, she denied them again, but after repeating their good-cop, bad-cop routine again, she eventually begrudgingly said yes.

-

The Hargreeves had agreed to play another game that very night in the library. And just before, Vanya, Klaus and Five decided to congregate in Klaus's room to talk. They discussed how the game might go, and what might make their siblings break.

"Alright, they're probably waiting in the library," Five eventually said, rising to his feet. "Let's go."

"Ah, ah, ah!" Klaus hummed, wagging a finger at him. "Not so fast. There's something you two need to do for me, first."

"And that is?" Five asked suspiciously in reply. Klaus moved over to his closet, swinging it open and then pulling out from it two bottles of wine, one half-empty.

"Oh no." Vanya muttered. Five shook his head.

"Oh yes." Klaus grinned. "I need to know that I can trust you guys not to lose any points and risk me doing chores for the next week for the other four. You two lost the most points last time, and are the biggest risk. So I need to get you two to be a little less stuck-up and sober."

"But you lost two points too!" Vanya protested. "I'm not doing this. I'm not getting drunk."

"As we've discussed, one of those was unfair, and the other was because I didn't want to throw away my alcohol. My issue isn't getting scared or embarrassed like you two. And need be-" Klaus put a hand to his heart- "I vow to throw away the rest of this if I am asked again. We want to win, don't we? C'mon guys, don't be pussies."

Five looked to be thinking, and Vanya looked to be waiting on Five's call. He sighed. "Admittedly, it's not a _terrible_ idea. And I'll be the first to admit, I do sometimes need a...push to let loose. You too, V. What do you think?"

Vanya looked down. She considered what Five said, then made up her mind quickly. Extending a hand to Klaus to take the bottle, she said determinedly with a single nod, "I'll do it."

Klaus smiled. "Yes, go Vanya! Being so confident today. And you, Five?"

He smirked. "Just a _little_."

-

After consuming a lot more than a little in the half hour, the three stumbled into the library, tipsy.

"Where we you g-oh, what happened?" asked Allison as she watched the three enter, looking more than a little drowsy. Klaus, however, looked fine, and more put together than his siblings for the first time ever.

Five shook his head, trying to focus. Vanya almost tripped from behind him. Both were reeling from their first time being drunk. Five looked up, lying, "Nothing. We're fine."

All of their siblings, watching them carefully as they sat down in various chairs in the circle, held onto their suspicions. When everyone was settled, Allison began.

"Are we all aware of the new rules, as well as the old ones?" she asked. Everyone nodded. Affirming, Luther elaborated, "No power dares, no giving up your turn, no making people go twice in a row, and if you are involved in someone else's dare, you get half a point."

"Right. Ben, ready to keep score?" she asked, turning to her brother, who held out a notepad. 

"First to seven wins, then." Allison said with a grin. "You guys ready?"

Vanya nodded, Klaus smiled, Ben swallowed, and Diego and Luther all exchanged wary glances of uncertainty, feeling like they were missing something. Five looked Allison in the eyes, fiery and sure. "Ready as I'll ever be he said. Bring it, Three."

She narrowed her eyes at him, equally concentrated and wicked. "Okay, Five. Then, truth or dare?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any dares or questions you want to see the Hargreeves do? Suggest them below in the comments and I'll write it in! Outlining part three (the final chapter) soon!


	3. Rematch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya, Five and Klaus has a plan this time, and they’d be damned if they didn’t see it through, no matter the cost.
> 
> And the cost? Possibly the worst questions and dares yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER WAS DELETED TODAY, ALONG WITH THE DRAFT FOR THE NEXT WORK IN THIS SERIES CAUSE THEY WERE IN THE SAME FILE AHHHHHHHH IT WAS HALFWAY DONNEEEEE I hate my laptop ahhbsdjfboeuvb -9/10
> 
> So please enjoy. I really have to emphasize "no beta we die like ben" on this chapter, cause after (^^) that I really just want to get this out. Hope you like it. -9/28

Pogo was in the living room, reading a book in peace when Five blinked to his side. He startled, almost jumping out of the seat and throwing his book but managing to compose himself. Still, his glasses fell from his face and landed on the floor. Unbothered, Five picked them up carefully and handed them to Pogo.

"Oh, hello Master Five." he said with a smile. "It's rather late. Shouldn't you be preparing for bed?"

Five looked away, shrugging, and trying to maintain the facade that he was entirely put together. He tucked his hands in his pockets and tried to remember what he usually looked like and replicate it. "I probably should be. And I will." he replied. "But I had a little question that's been bothering me, Pogo, and I was hoping you could answer it."

Pogo readjusted the glasses on his face. Setting the book down, he sat patiently, with his attention turned to Five. "Whatever you need, Master Five. What would you like to know?"

Five's face burned. This was absurd. "What-" he started, then swallowed his pride. "-What is a 'blowjob'?"

Pogo's eyes widened, and Five felt himself begin to sink into himself. They were both silent, staring at each other with equally big eyes and Pogo with a stunned expression. He adjusted his glasses again, mouth opening but not speaking.

"Klaus told me something about it, you see. I didn't quite understand what he meant. I was just hoping you could tell me." Five lied, still trying to maintain an aloof demeanor.

Pogo looked away awkwardly. "Well," he said, quietly. "Do you remember your sexual education course a couple months ago?"

Oh, Five remembered. He remembered well. The course was a couple days long, and yet involved little knowledge that wasn't outdated, and was more than a year or two too late. All of the Hargreeves had to learn half of it off of the streets, and they hardly learned much from the class. Reginald taught it himself, to top it all off, and it was absolutely miserable. He talked about the human form like an outsider, an alien. The lesson started to make his children think that maybe he really could be.

Five nodded at Pogo, pushing the memory of an old projector and a live birthing video out of his mind. "Yeah, I do." he answered.

Pogo swallowed, looking uncertain of how to put the rest of the explanation. Five tried to look like he didn't already know the definition, and that he wasn't internally aching for the chimpanzee who hadn't bargained to lead a quick crash course presentation on dick-sucking to his master's son this late at night unannounced. 

"It-it,u- uh-" he began, stammering like Diego. "It is...a slang term for oral sexual intercourse involving a male's genitals." he said simply. He looked back at Five to see if he understood.

Five glanced out the doorway, and backed away toward it. "Oh, okay. Thanks, Pogo!" Five said in a rush, teleporting away as fast as he could to escape.

-

He blinked back into the library. 

"How was it?" Allison asked, already laughing. "Did you do it? What did he say?"

"It was almost worse than hearing the old man talk about women's lady-bits." he grumbled, walking back over to his seat. He was too tired and too intoxicated to keep blinking places like he still was. He could've sworn he had almost time travelled with the last one. "He called it 'oral _sexual intercourse_ involving a male's _genitals_ '."

Allison made a face, and Luther shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

The door swung open, and Ben entered, jotting down something on the notepad. 

"Did he do it?" Allison asked him, and he looked up and nodded.

"It was dreadful. Poor Pogo." Ben elaborated. He had gone to witness the event from around the corner to insure than Five followed through with the dare. "So glad I didn't have to see his shocked face." he chuckled. "What did it look like, Five?"

"Klaus, make that face that you make every time we have asian food." Five ordered, and Klaus did, screwing up his face into a comically upset and wide-eyed expression. It looked considerably close to the one Pogo had made. Everyone laughed.

"Asian food is good, Klaus." Diego laughed. "You have no taste." Ben agreed, nodding.

Klaus put up his hands in defense. "It's not that asian food doesn't _taste_ good, it's just that it doesn't agree with me. Hence-" he made the face again, this time even more exaggerated, and Allison lost it, leaning on Luther for support.

"Okay, whatever. I'm sure that was hilarious to see on Pogo, and I can't wait to see the looks he throws you in the morning, but let's move on." Ben giggled. "Five, it's your point. Your turn."

"Yup. My point." Five boasted smugly, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms. "That may have been painful, but it was a mediocre first dare, Three. You're going to have to try harder than that to deter me."

"Last time you bailed at the thought of kissing Diego." Allison remarked plainly, lifting an eyebrow.

Five shrugged, inclining his chin. He tilted his head up in a better-than-you kind of way, despite how he started to blush. "This time is different. Ben-truth or dare?"

Ben set down the notepad. "Uh-truth. I don't trust that you won't make me ask Pogo about anal next."

"Fair. Alright, then-" he said, thinking. He had an idea he wanted to try with Ben. "-if all of us, besides Klaus, were dying from a deadly poison and you only had one antidote, who would you give it to?" He guessed that Ben would struggle with this one due to the damaging sense of a moral compass it involved.

"Vanya." Ben said immediately.

Five guessed wrong.

"What?" he asked, taken back. All hint of smugness dissipated. "Really?"

"Sorry, I love all of you, obviously. But I just feel like she, I don't know, deserves it the most. Sorry, Five." Ben said, small and quaint, punctuating it with a little shrug.

Five shook his head. "No, that's not it. I couldn't care less if I was the _last_ person you saved. I just thought the question would be a little harder on you than that."

Ben gave him a short, awkward smile. In the least upsetting tone possible, he said, "Like you said, mediocre question. Try harder."

"Oh I will." said Five ominously in return, sitting back in his seat and handing over the attention to Ben, who finished noting his own win and then smiled up at his siblings. His eyes fixed on Vanya as he pointed her out.

"Vanya," he said. "Truth or dare?"

Vanya blinked at him a moment, as if trying to register that he was actually there, asking her the question. "Uh," she squeaked. "Truth?"

"Was that a question?"

"Maybe?"

"Okay, whatever," he shook his head, chuckling. "You're a total cinnamon roll, right? Well, oh-innocent-one, what is the _least_ innocent dream you've had about one of us?"

Vanya's eyes widened as she seemed to register this question a lot more. Her mouth opened, though she didn't speak. Five shot her a look of apology.

"Well? Are you forfeiting?" Ben asked after a while.

"I..." Vanya looked to Five. He looked at her affirmingly, and she felt a rush of courage fill her chest. She took a deep breath, knowing what her answer was. "It was a dream about...Diego."

Diego, from across the room, sat up a little. Vanya looked at only Ben, trying to block the boy out from the corner of her eye. She continued, "He saved me from this super villain, and then he, uh, he took off his shirt, and then he took off... _mine_. And, uh, yeah." She trailed off, curling into a little ball on the chair, her cheeks and ears burning red. Her hands flew to her face, covering herself.

"Interesting." Ben remarked with wide eyes. "This game is very informative. Point for Vanya." 

"Hey, Vanya," Five whispered at her, and she peeked at him from behind her fingers. "That means it's your turn now. Okay?"

She slowly removed herself from her fetal position, biting her lip. Refusing to look at Diego, who was still frankly a little baffled, she cleared her throat gently and looked at her sister. "Allison," she said timidly. "T-t-truth or-"

"Dare." Allison finished. "I pick dare, Vanya." In her mind, she wasn't threatened at all by the prospect of sweet, shy Vanya picking a dare for her.

"I dare you to..." she glanced down at her shirt as she said. "...to stuff ice down your bra and underwear for a minute."

Allison looked a little intrigued and impressed, not expecting Vanya to concoct anything that would pose as an actual challenge, but still unwavering as she said "Okay. I'll do it. Five, go get some ice."

"From outside?" he asked, standing and shaking out his arms, loosening up. After the rain the other night, the weather had turned bitterly cold and the rain had frozen. It was snowing slightly, too, by the looks of it.

Allison stopped. "No..."

Vanya smiled. "Yes! Go get some from outside."

"No problem," he remarked in return. His fists flicked with blue light as he tried to push forward, but failed to jump. He took a deep breath and shook his whole body out, then tried again with no success. Nervously, he chuckled, and shrugged. The alcohol had probably taken its toll on him by now, rendering his powers deluded.

"What's the matter?" chimed Diego from his seat. "Performance anxiety?"

Five glared at him, and blinked away.

A moment later, he returned, three small icicles in his hand. The ends of the pieces of ice had been snapped off, so they weren't sharp. His hair and clothes had a light sprinkling of snow, and he looked considerably more rigid. He handed the ice pieces to Allison, who took them tranquilly, not showing any sign of being afraid of the dare. "From the roof," he said to her, and she nodded.

"One last thing," Five muttered, before blinking away again with a slight struggle. He reappeared soon after with a little snowball in his hand. He balled it up a little more, then chucked it with enthusiasm at Diego, who yelped and jumped up, brushing the snow off of him in a rush.

"Hey, asshole!" he huffed at Five, picking up a bit of snow and throwing it back, hitting him squarely in his face. Five cringed a little, but then grinned evilly back. Diego held up his middle finger, loosening his shirt to let the rest of the snow fall out.

"Alright, they're already melting Three, so get this over with," Five said as he settled back in his chair, grabbing the nearby alarm clock and setting a timer for a minute. "Unless of course, you're backing out."

Allison shook her head, standing. "I'm not," she assured him, before slowly pulling her shirt forward. She looked down at her chest, raising the chunk of ice to it cautiously and taking a deep breath. This was a cinch. No big deal.

She dropped the ice into her bra, jumping and gasping at the coldness, then quickly dropped the other in with it, and the last into her underwear. She opened her mouth and closed her eyes, a debauched expression painting her face as she yelped and gasped, jumping a little. Her siblings laughed as she emphatically waved her hands around and whined.

Okay, so this _was_ a big deal. Certainly not a cinch.

She jumped up and down, biting her lip and writhing in her clothes. She tugged at her shirt and bra, and one of the chunks of ice fell out.

"Oh, pick it up and put it back in quick, or you lose!" Klaus warned, and she scooped up the ice into her hand. She pulled open her shirt and held it over her bra, but didn't put the chunk back.

"Allison, cmon." Ben said, but she didn't move. Then after a moment, she dropped the ice, and hurriedly reached into her shirt and skirt and pulled out the others, dropping them to the floor in relief. She sighed, dropping to her couch and readjusting her clothes. "I forfeit." she muttered.

"What? You forfeit?" asked Ben in surprise, erasing the point he had initially tallied by her name. "It's just ice."

"Oh yeah? Then you put the ice against your junk and see how it feels, Horror." she bit back, crossing her arms. "Just give me my strike."

Five looked quite pleased, and Klaus high-fived Vanya. "Your turn again, Vanya!" he cheered. "Knock Luther out next! Dare him to make out with Diego. I wanna see that."

"Okay, Luther. Truth or dare?" asked Vanya with a little smile that would make you believe that she was entirely innocent. Though, Luther knew better.

"No way." Luther groaned. "I pick _truth_."

Diego sighed in relief, but Vanya just smiled wider. More innocent. "Okay, have you had sex with Allison?"

Luther went ghostly white. "W-what?" he muttered, eyes as large as saucers. His cheeks quickly took on a shade of pink.

"You heard me." Vanya said, a cheeky little grin on her face. She felt so satisfied. Making the leader of the academy blush and stutter? She felt powerful above anything. It felt good.

"I'll take a strike." Luther sighed, rolling his eyes and pouting. Allison leaned over and pet his face, making him relax.

In the back of Vanya's mind, she felt a weird lapse in memory at the question. Something about it tugged at her. She shrugged it off. She was more focussed on her victory, which had her buzzing. Even Diego looked at her a little differently now, which felt good. Her heart was racing. She felt such a rush. She wanted to make one more power move before her turn was over, and faced Five. "Five, truth or dare?" she asked sweetly.

Surprised by the fact that she had asked him, but willing to play along with whatever she was trying to do, Five answered, "Truth..."

Blinking adorably at him, she smugly asked, "What is your favourite color?"

Five, understanding, smiled back.

"Wow, you're really going to make him reveal that?" Klaus gasped, joining in. "You're so _evil_ , Vanya."

She giggled. "I know, I know."

"Hold on," Diego chimed in. "Something's going on between those three. I don't like it. First the tipsy entrance, now this." Ben and Allison exchanged knowing, annoyed looks. Luther was still oblivious, curiously wondering why she would ask Five such an easy question when she had just slighted him in the last turn.

"Well, since I have to, my favorite is blue." Five answered, and Klaus pretended to be shocked.

"Five!" he exclaimed jocularly. "How _basic_ of you!"

Five rolled his eyes at Klaus, smiling. "Okay, Klaus, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" he sang.

"Where did you get your makeup from? It's nice." Five joked. He felt flighty and alight with the wine, in the mood for playing along with his siblings in more than banter. Klaus laughed.

"Oh, well, it's this really trendy, hip new place called ' _Allison's bedroom_ '. You should really check it out, they've got some good shit." Klaus raved on. Five nodded, pretending to be interested, and Allison put a hand to her chest, gasping in offense, as if she hadn't suspected that he was swiping more than a mascara or two over the past few months.

Diego studied Vanya, Klaus and Five. "No, there's _definitely_ something going on here," he said with narrow eyes, pointing between them accusingly. "You three are clearly helping each other out on purpose."

"Acute observation, Sherlock." Five joked with a roll of his eyes. He leaned back in his chair. "We can't get _anything_ past you."

Diego narrowed his eyes now in malice at Five's mean-spirited teasing.

"Alright, discount Holmes, truth or dare?" Klaus asked him, smiling drunkenly with raised eyebrows, inviting and teasing.

Diego ripped his attention away from Five, breaking the building tension between them, and the others looked relieved (nobody wanted a repeat of the back and forth from the last game). He loosened up and responded, "Dare."

Klaus looked thrilled with that answer. Clapping his hands together excitedly, he said, "Strip down to your underwear!"

Diego groaned. " _Why_."

"Cmon, Kraken." Klaus tucked his hands behind his head, as if ready to relax and watch a show, which he was.

Diego already began to strip his sweater and unbutton his shirt, and Vanya and Five unintentionally watched closely as he did. He sighed, "It's cold, though. Can I at least keep the shorts?"

Klaus whined, waving his hand and saying, "Fine."

Diego made quick work of his shirt's buttons, exposing his chest carelessly, then letting it fall to the floor. He reach down and took of his shoes next, then peeled off his socks. Shivering a little at the cool air of the library, he crossed his arms over his broad chest. Vanya managed to avert her gaze from his abs. Five didn't.

"Alright, my turn." he said, and looked at each of his siblings, stopping when he caught Five look away from his shirtless chest sharply. He landed on Luther. "Luther, what will it be?" he asked slyly, leaning over and smirking like he had when he was flirting with Five.

Luther thought, then answered, "Truth."

"Hm, how big are you?" Diego asked curiously.

Luther tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean? Like, how tall am I? How much do I weigh?"

"No," Diego answered. "I mean," his voice got quiet, eyes flashing down to the other's groin, "how _big_ are you, like, _down there_?"

"Oh," Luther breathed out, flushing. He shifted in his seat, feeling everyone's eyes on him.

"Hoping you measure up?" taunted Five quietly from his seat, but Diego ignored him, maintaining eye contact with Luther.

He looked at Allison for a moment, a detail that all of his siblings picked up. "I-uh-I'm-" he took a deep breath. "I'm about six inches...like, seven or more hard."

Ben, Vanya and Five's eyes widened, impressed. Allison fidgeted, and Klaus whooped. Diego looked undeterred, which intrigued Five. Luther looked a little proud, but mostly embarrassed. 

"Allison, you know," Klaus sighed, and she already knew what was coming. "Sometimes I wonder what you see in him besides the strength and the face and all, but now, now I know." She made a sour face at him, and Luther looked a little sad by the insult.

Ben laughed, nodding in agreement. "Good for you, girl. Get that seven inches."

Luther narrowed his eyes at him a little. "Okay, six, truth or dare?"

Ben swallowed, no longer laughing. "Truth."

"How big are _you_?" Luther asked almost immediately, intrigued. Ben looked mortified, going still and frowning. His jaw shut tight, and he didn't answer.

"Well? What's the truth, Benny boy? The people need to know." Klaus asked him, tilting his head inquisitively. "Unless of course, you chicken."

"Uh," chuckled Ben nervously, eyes shifting around between all of his staring siblings. "It's not like I measured or anything..."

"I heard a rumor you told us how long your penis is." Allison said to him, and his eyes went white.

Staring blankly and speaking robotically, he said, "My penis is three inches normally, and four and a half when I'm erect."

The others had less of a reaction this time, but Ben certainly did. "Hey!" he said when he came to. "I was going to forfeit!""

"Oh, sorry," Allison apologised. "I didn't know. But hey, at least you got a point! And it wasn't even that bad."

Ben looked pissed off.

"Hey, four and a half ain't nothing to be ashamed of, Ben." Klaus assured him, and Diego and Five nodded. "That's pretty good. Plus, you'd be great in bed, I'm sure."

"It's not Luther." he muttered and irritably marked it down in the notepad.

Luther smiled a little. "Well can't all be." he boasted.

Diego laughed. "I can."

"Bull _shit_." Curse words sounded a little different coming from Luther.

"Yeah? Bet. Let's go."

"Ben," Allison interrupted. "Please continue the game before these two buffoons whip out their junk and a ruler." she whined, looking embarrassed beyond belief. Vanya looked at him, a similar pleading glint in her eyes.

"Alright, well, at least it's my turn now. And I choose you, Vanya." he said, tucking his pencil behind his ear. Klaus chuckled. "What is she, a pokemon?" Ben continued to stare, expectant, too tuned in to laugh at Klaus's nerdy joke.

Well, he certainly couldn't ask her how big she was, yet still, Vanya felt the need to answer "Dare."

Ben's eyes flicked to Five. "I dare you," he said. "To trade clothes with Five for the rest of the game, down to the underwear."

Diego looked more taken back than the two of them. Five and he both looked Vanya up and down, realizing what it meant.

Allison cackled. "Back to the skirt again, Five!" she chortled, snorting once in her glee.

Five stood, stomping over to Vanya and taking her by the wrist. "Fine." he said before blinking away, taking her with him.

-

"How big _are_ you then, Diego?" Klaus had asked while they were behind the nearby bookcase undressing, which had luckily started up a conversation between the other five and filled the awkward silence. Meanwhile, behind the bookcase, Five and Vanya striped, turned away from each other, and began to put on each others clothes. Five's shorts were only slightly bigger, but his socks even more so. On Five's end, Vanya's clothes were tight and small, the skirt and shirt hugging his waist and the socks outlining his legs tightly. They didn't trade shirts, and Vanya didn't take off her bra either, but what they did trade already felt like a lot.

"Are you finished?" Five whispered to Vanya, his back turned. He felt like falling over. He had blinked away while Vanya was undressing and retrieved the last half a bottle of wine and downed some more of it. He took another sip from it, setting the nearly empty bottle down on the floor.

"Yeah, I think so." she answered in return. He turned, looking her up and down.

Sighing, he said "One of your buttons are off, V."

"Oh," she said with a little blush. "Darn it."

Five smiled softly at her as he grabbed her top button and began to undo them. He stopped when he realized that he'd reached her bra, and took his hands away. "Okay, uh," he stammered, clearing his throat. "I'm gonna go back to the others. You fix that and you'll look fine. Take another drink of wine. I did."

"Hey Five?" Vanya stopped him just as he balled his hands up into fists to push through space. "You look pretty, by the way," she remarked, slurring her words drunkenly.

He frowned. Even a compliment from Vanya about his prettiness was annoying. He blushed, blinking to the other side of the bookshelf without a thank you.

When he did, everyone stopped the conversation, turning and staring at him silently for a long moment.

“How am I in a skirt again?” asked Five, interrupting the quiet, annoyed and flat. His equally un-phased, bored and pissed off expression made Klaus begin to laugh. This time, he looked less embarrassed, thanks to not only the longer length of the clothing item but the alcohol. Still, a rosy hue tainted his cheeks. “How?!” he repeated aggressively.

“Hey baby, why don’t you give us a smile? You’d be a lot prettier, you know.” Diego catcalled as Five shot him a look of pure spite.

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, get a good look.” he said, turning in a circle to show of the skirt from every angle. Diego whistled again. Five was still grumbling, but his jaw lacked the tightness it had when he was genuinely upset, and maybe it was just Five when he was drunk, but the corners of his mouth threatened to form into a smile.

“Five?” squeaked Vanya from behind the bookcase, and Five blinked back there with some effort. “Yes?” he asked quietly, though everyone in the circle was silent in hopes of hearing the conversation.

“Are you going to wear my underwear, too, like Ben said? Cause I don’t know if I can wear yours.” she whispered, and Diego had to hold his breath from snickering. Vanya, who looked so childish, fragile and confused when she was tipsy, tilted her head and stared at Five with a look of pure innocence, her doe eyes sparkling in the moonlight flooding in from the nearby window. “I think they're like, too big.”

“I know.” Five agreed, comparatively more sober and therefore restraining the urge to laugh at her state of confusion. “And yours are too small. But there’s no way they’re going to check, so don't if you don't want to. It’ll be fine. Just put on the shorts and let’s get out there.”

“Okay.” Vanya whispered back, leaning on the bookcase like her life depended on it. "Are you going to go without underwear too?"

"...yes."

Diego fiddled with his knife in his belt. Five wasn't wearing underwear?

After a minute, the two stepped out from behind the bookcase again, all eyes on them. Vanya looked quite cute in Five’s shorts, Diego thought accidentally, as she stumbled toward her seat. Her hands protruded out to either side of her, as if was worried she was about to topple over.

Five was standing tall as he made his way back into the group, but wasn't exempt from the effects of the extra wine either; His face was red, his eyes glazed over and his movements tired. He brushed the bangs that had fallen out of his face, and crossed a leg over the other. "Vanya," he said, surprisingly relaxed, though his eyes revealed he was holding back a lot more emotion. "Your turn."

Vanya blinked several times, like someone adjusting to darkness, and stared around. "Oh." she said quietly. "Diego?"

"Yes?" Diego replied, an eyebrow cocked, as if he didn't know what she was about to ask, although apparently he didn't, cause Vanya in her drunken state asked, "How are you?"

Diego chuckled. "I'm good. Something else you wanna ask me?"

Vanya looked bewildered.

"Maybe truth or dare?"

"Oh yeah," she giggled softly. "That."

Diego smiled at her, warming at the sound of her laugh. She was so adorable, Diego couldn't even despise it. He hummed, "Dare. What do you have for me?"

The sound of the word 'dare' seemed to wake something in Vanya, or maybe it was just the eyes of everyone, especially Diego, on her, but she cleared her throat and sat up. Her face indicated she was drifting back into consciousness and tuning into the conversation again. She thought, obviously, looking up at the ceiling. She giggled, clearly thinking up something funny.

"Alright," she said, looking down again and meeting Diego's eyes. "I dare you to-" she pointed to Klaus- "close your eyes and lick somewhere random on Klaus's body!" She giggled, sleepy. Klaus perked up, laughing too. He looked eagerly to Diego to see what he'd say, clearly interested in the idea. Five looked on, and hiccuped.

Diego made a face of disgust as he grimaced. "Yuck." he said under his breath. "Anywhere of Klaus's choice?"

Vanya nodded. "Yup. Go on."

Reluctantly, Diego stood, walking over to Klaus. He sat on the coffee table in front of him. "Please, for the love of god, don't make me lick anywhere you wouldn't scratch yourself in public." Klaus laughed.

"Close your eyes, Two." he chimed, and with a sorry face, Diego did. 

The siblings watched as Klaus looked up and down himself, trying to decide where to force Diego to lick. He stopped on his elbow for a second, then shook his head. He peeked down his shirt and pondered there a moment, before shrugging and beginning to unbutton it.

"Klaus, what are you-" Luther was about to ask, but Klaus shushed him, pressing a finger to his lips. "Don't give it away, Luther!" he whined. Luther rolled his eyes and watched him strip himself of the shirt.

"What? What are you doing? Where is it?" Diego asked, concerned. Klaus snickered, which only made Diego more panicked.

"You know, you could always just forfeit..." reminded Vanya hopefully, wanting to add to her kill streak. Diego laughed, shaking his head. "No way. In your dreams."

Klaus positioned his stomach right in front of Diego and bit his lips. "Go." he said. "I'm ready."

Diego made a face as he stuck out his tongue, moving forward slowly and cautiously. Everyone watched closely in anticipation as his tongue gently met the soft skin of Klaus's lower stomach, and he recoiled, making a noise of disgust and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He opened his eyes, and whined in complaint when he saw Klaus laughing, looking down at him with his chest and stomach exposed. He wiped the spot where Diego and licked away and began to button his shirt back up.

"You're gross." Diego muttered into his hand.

Klaus scoffed. "Vanya came up with the dare." Vanya giggled.

Ben sighed, bored with his siblings shenanigans and, as he wrote it into his book, said, "Point for Diego. Half a point for Klaus." Klaus pumped the air. "Now," he continued. "It's Diego's turn." 

His look of disgust turned into a smile. "Oh, let's see. Eenie, meanie, minee..." Diego stood and pointed a finger at Vanya, then Klaus, then finally Five. "Ah-you. What will it be, princess?" He narrowed his eyes, ready to start a fight with Five again. Five looked unbothered. Tired, even.

"Truth."

Diego's eyes lit up a little, which didn't go unnoticed by Five. He lifted a brow, saying, "Yesterday you wouldn't answer an interesting question. So tell me, now, Five." Five swallowed, already knowing exactly what he was going to ask. "Which one of us would you do?"

Five was quiet, and everyone was watching him curiously. He looked down thoughtfully. He couldn't forfeit, he knew, under any circumstances. He could not lose, and he didn't even want to lose a single point. Maybe it’s cause he wasn't thinking straight, and he wasn't, thanks to the wine, but he decided he had to answer. And yet, he himself was unsure of his answer, and whether or not it's how he truly felt, and he didn't want to give away something if his mind had a different, real answer. So, he looked up at Allison and told her, "Rumor me, Allison."

"What?" she asked.

"Rumor me to make me say it." Five ordered plainly. 

"Is that allowed?" Luther wondered aloud. Allison shrugged. "I don't see why not. Diego?" Diego was still watching Five as he thought, then slowly nodded. He took a seat on the floor, watching Five's face. Everyone agreed. Five looked away, shy.

"I heard a rumor," Allison began. Five's already glazed eyes lost all semblance of coherence, going white. "That you told us which one of us you would rather fuck the most."

Five's voice was trance-like. "I would like to have sex with Diego the most." he said, then relaxed a little, showing that he wasn't rumored anymore. Diego stared, but Five looked at the ground, but both of their faces grew red and embarrassed. Diego shifted on the floor, looking away like Five. Allison and Klaus looked at the pair, then exchanged glances of 'I told you so' at each other, laughing. Luther and Vanya began to chuckle too.

Ben giggled cheekily, "Was it the bad pick up lines from yesterday, Five? Or was it when he almost kissed you that made you want him to rail you like a-"

"Luther, truth or dare?" Five impatiently interrupted his brother's joke, ignoring his teasing. His arms crossed tighter over his chest. Luther, surprised, answered, "Uh, dare."

"Go-" and his face lit up like a light bulb- "Go tell the old man you resign from the academy." Five knew bringing their father into it again would work, and it did. Luther narrowed his eyes, pissed at the dare he had chosen. "Fine, I pass." he huffed. Ben noted it on the pad.

"Oooh, pass it to me." Klaus chimed in, and Five shrugged. "Okay, truth or dare, Klaus?"

"Truth. And my favourite color is black. Ask me something else." Klaus grinned, taking a bite of another cold cookie. 

Five looked bored. "Technically, black isn't a color."

"Technically, you're a nerd. And I pick Byzantium purple, then. Now, come on, ask me a question, I can already feel myself getting _sober_ with how long it's taking!" Klaus whined.

Five rolled his eyes. "Calm down." he said. Then he paused, tilting his head. "Actually, tell me, you're a total meth addict by now, right? So, how many drugs _have_ you tried?"

Klaus laughed. "All of them."

"I believe it." Ben muttered. 

"No, really. What have you tried?" Diego asked, looking interested.

Klaus lulled his head back in the chair, looking up in deep thought. He hummed, taking another bite of his cookie. "Let's see, well, it depends on what you'd consider a drug. But I've tried alcohol, as you know, cigarettes, weed, both wrapped and through a bong, meth, cocaine, and...uh...some pills from this guy in a back alley a couple months ago. I dunno what they were, precisely, but they were hard shit."

Five raised his eyebrows, somewhat impressed. Allison laughed, and Vanya and Ben shared looks of concern. Across the room, Luther looked on, thoroughly disappointed. "Klaus," he sighed. "We're meant to _stop_ people who deal drugs, not commission them, remember? We _fight_ crime, not join in."

Klaus waved his hand at him. "Whatever, Number One. Our law system is fucked anyway. Now-" he pointed at Allison, "-it's my turn, so truth or dare, Rumor!"

Allison looked thrilled to be chosen, eager to redeem herself after losing the previous challenge, despite trying. She practically shouted, without missing a beat, "Truth!"

Klaus leaned back in his chair, analyzing the best course of action. "Okay, Al. Have you ever watched porn?"

Allison scoffed. "Well, define porn. Cause I can assure you, I have never watched two people fuck on camera."

Klaus thought, a hand on his chin. "Good question. Five?" he asked, turning to the boy for assurance. Five sighed. "Any erotic media," he defined with a shrug. "Looked at it? Read it?"

Allison smirked. "Well...of course."

"Ooh, naughty!" Klaus teased her. "Elaborate."

She tilted her chin up snootily. "No. You didn't say to in your truth. So, hah. Ben, give me a point."

Klaus shook his head at her with narrow slits for eyes and a pout as Ben marked down her point, grinning too. "Looks like it's your turn now, Allison."

Allison looked right at Five right away, as if she'd been waiting to do so for the whole game. Excitedly, she asked, "Five?" and he replied "Dare." She bit her lip, and Five promised he wouldn't show any sign of weakness no matter what she dared him to do.

"Alright mister 'I wanna get railed by the knife-wielding wonder', I dare you to grind on Diego for two minutes." she said smugly, the corners of her lips curved up into a quaint smirk.

Diego coughed, shocked. Five looked at her determinedly. Allison cocked an eyebrow, an inquisitive challenge.

"Fine. I'll do it." Five said drowsily, standing. His sudden sureness made Diego's soul leave his body for a second in shock and fear as he straightened, not ready for that immediate reaction. "Ben-set the timer." Five hiccuped, striding over all business-like to the boy still sitting on the floor.

Ben nodded, grabbing the nearby alarm clock.

In all honesty, Five kind of liked the feeling of wearing a skirt. No, he _really_ liked it. So, combined with the tipsiness, the previous dirty question about Diego, _shirtless_ Diego, the earlier stripping and going commando and the feeling of his newly exposed dick beneath a teasing, pretty little skirt, Five was already half-hard. And while he may have been drunk still, that didn't stop him from being embarrassed about it. He'd have to grind that stirring member into Diego, bare cock against his lap. He would surely feel it, and as Five crossed over to him methodically and quietly, he wondered if he'd expose him and tell everyone about it, similar to the way he had teased Luther for his erection in the previous game. He swallowed nervously as he knelt down beside Diego, outward appearance calm and efficient, like a man on a mission.

Beginning to blush hard, Five spread his legs over Diego's lap and sunk down, straddling him. Diego's breath hitched, and he looked up to lock their gaze together. Diego's eyes widened a little at the feeling of Five's hardening member against his own, along with his ass, but Five recognized that in his open-mouthed silence he intended not to share that detail. He blinked at Five, a mix of feelings in his expression.

Then, Five slowly moved forward, eyes looking deep into Diego's. Diego closed his own at the feeling, biting his lip as the smaller boy set the pace at a teasingly slow motion and ground into him, then rocked back again.

"Oh, come on, get into it!" Klaus shouted enthusiastically, like a drunken cat-caller. He whitelisted, too. "Make him hard, like Luther the other night!" Luther glared at him.

Five smiled drunkenly, eyes beginning to glaze with lust as he followed Klaus's instructions, moving his hips forward faster and faster. He grabbed Diego's bare shoulders and sat up straight, knees positioning so he could move more freely and keep his balance. Diego cursed, " _Fuck._ " Soon, both of them began to get hard.

Five leaned into his face, still looking at him as he ground down, movement's becoming increasingly more needy and non-practiced. He whispered, breathy, "You're an ass, you know that? I hate your guts, Diego Hargreeves. I, _nn_ , hate you."

Diego was still biting hard on his bottom lip, and his hands had floated to Five's rocking hip and thigh. He tilted his head up at the boy, and his dark eyes filled with hunger at seeing the fluttering, blushing, debauched face there. Five was clearly trying and failing to suppress his desperation. "Yeah?" Diego panted with a grin. "Well this dare says otherwise." The bulge in Diego's pants grew stiffer against Five's ass and penis, and he moved his hand higher up his leg, feeling beneath his skirt.

" _Christ,_ Diego. Oh, _god_." Five cursed under his breath, shivering, and pushed down harder into him, chasing the increasingly amazing feeling it was creating in his cock. His hands and eyes ran up and down his shirtless body, feeling his pecs. Diego's mouth flew open, and his hips jerked at the touch. Five whined sweetly in the back of his throat, tilting his head back a little and closing his eyes, his surroundings dissipating.

"Alright, this is getting weird." Allison remarked loudly, shielding her eyes from the two nearby, and suddenly the awkwardness was apparent to everyone else. It took both Five and Diego out of the moment almost instantly, realization hitting them. Five's eyes became big as he looked back down, gaze bearing into Diego's. He was still breathlessly panting though, a feverish glaze of lust in his lidded blue eyes.

Ben cleared his throat. "Um, I think the time’s up." he said, and Five and Diego twisted to see that their wide-eyed, still and staring brother had never set the timer at all.

Five's blush deepened, and, not worried about the tent that the skirt would hopefully disguise between his legs, rose off of Diego quickly. Diego coughed, and hiked his knees up in a sort of fetal position, trying to hide his own erection, but everyone knew it was surely there. He tried not to miss the feeling and warmth of Five in his lap. Five though, took his seat mortified. Vanya looked over at him, assuring, but it did not ease his tightly wound jaw, frowning stiffly.

"Five, um, your turn I guess." Ben reminded him, and he took a deep breath, trying to calm down the little waves that were rapidly coursing through his body and still to his groin, making his heart race. He tried to gain his train of thought back, which had derailed and crashed after that moment with Diego. "Uh-um. Luther!" he decided. "Truth or dare, Space?"

"Stop asking me." he groaned. "Ugh, dare, I guess. But _don't_ bring Dad into it again, or I'll make you and Diego spend seven minutes in heaven."

Five's eyes grew a little, and he looked to be internalizing that threat. With a blush, he sighed, "Fine. Then I dare you to put on Klaus's makeup. Eyeliner. Lipstick. Glitter. Mascara. All of it. Go."

Luther and Klaus both looked offended. Klaus scoffed, leaning over and hitting Five on the arm. "Ew. No! Chicken out, Luther!" Klaus whined, but Luther shook his head. "Okay, fine."

Allison clapped her hands excitedly, squealing. "Ooh, I'll put it on! You'll look so pretty, Luther!"

At that, Luther let himself reluctantly smile. "Oh, alright."

Klaus huffed, taking the makeup out of his pocket and handing them to Allison. "Here. Don't waste it, okay?"

"I _won't_ , don't worry." she said genuinely. "Promise."

Klaus pointed at his eyes with his two fingers, then pointed them at her, as if to say 'I'll be watching'. 

Allison hopped over to Luther's chair and perched on the armrest. She took out the eyeliner and leaned in, whispering sweetly, "Close your eyes." And he did, smiling. Allison giggled as she touched the eyeliner to the bottom of his eyelid, carefully drawing on the line. Everyone unintentionally held their breaths, still as if it would help Allison perfect the line she was drawing. Quickly, she finished the first eye, like she'd done it a thousand times, then moved onto the next. Sticking out her tongue in concentration, Allison began to draw the line on his other eyelid.

"Boo!" Klaus suddenly screamed, and everyone jumped, including Allison and Luther, her wrist flying up and drawing a harsh, black line across his brow. She gasped at the sight, and Luther grew upset.

"Klaus!" they both whined, and Klaus grinned happily, content with his mean prank.

"Well, I guess you'll have to keep that." Diego chuckled, and Ben shrugged a sorry look at him, nodding in agreement. He groaned, his look of annoyance hard to take seriously with a line of black streaking his face. "I shouldn't've said yes."

Allison laughed, which made Luther subtly smile again, just a little. "Oh, come on, let me finish this so I can move on to mascara." she hummed, grabbing his chin and turning it back to her. "Then we can do glitter, and lipstick."

Luther didn't look as pleased with that as Allison was.

When Allison had finished both the rest of the eyeliner and the mascara, and then finished sprinkling some glitter on his face (which Klaus made sure to attest that he would now find everywhere on his body at random times and not be able to get out of his hair for a week), this time without Klaus startling everyone again, she twisted the red lipstick out of its container and moved in, much to Luther's chagrin.

"Do we really have to do this part?" he squeaked nervously just before the lipstick made contact with his mouth. Allison stopped, looking at him like 'duh' and saying, "Of course. Dare's a dare."

Luther took a deep breath. "Okay."

Allison carefully traced his top lip with the stick, eyeing his lips carefully. Her hand gripped his chin tightly for balance, and she chewed on her own lips in concentration. Luther's face grew hotter. 

"Now, do this." she said when she was done, and swiped her bottom and top lips together in demonstration. Luther followed her example, coating the bottom of his mouth in red, like the top. When he stopped, relaxing his lips, Allison studied his face up and down and grinned.

"Aw!" she cooed, turning his face to the others by his chin. "Look, he's so pretty!"

They all began to giggle, Vanya and Ben murmuring in quiet agreement too, and Klaus waved his hand at him. "I've seen better." he muttered. Luther flushed at the reactions.

"Ben, I'd like my point now please." he grumbled.

Ben snickered, marking down his due point with a little tally by his name. He also jotted down the record of the last couple dares.

"Alright, now that it's my turn, I choose...Vanya." Luther said.

Vanya perked up, surprised, but still looking a little drowsy. She pointed at herself inquisitively.

"Yes, you." Luther sighed. "Truth or dare?"

Vanya swallowed. "Uh, truth." she practically whispered.

"Are you three drunk?" Luther asked loudly, like he'd been waiting a while to. Five, Vanya and Klaus exchanged similar glances and stared back at Luther like deers in headlights.

Ben facepalmed. "Obviously, Luther. Just look at them. Just-Klaus. What is nine times ten?"

"Nineteen." he answered confidently.

"That's just Klaus." Luther disagreed.

"Oh yeah? Vanya, what's the first three digits of pi?" he asked. She thought, long and hard. "One, three, five?"

Ben looked back at Luther, unimpressed. "Drunk as a skunk."

Luther turned to Vanya. "Is that true?"

She smiled. "Maybe..." she giggled drawing out the vowels.

Ben rolled his eyes, picking up his pencil. "I'll take that as a yes, and a point for Vanya."

Luther looked so disappointed, his expression went blank, eyes looking up at the ceiling. "I'm not even going to bother with it anymore. Go get drunk and kill your brain cells. Why should I care?"

"Lighten up a little." Allison chuckled, shoving him. He let himself be pushed, still looking dead inside.

"Hey, I'm with him." Ben said, looking right at Vanya. "It's not funny, Vanya. Don't drink. Don't be stupid."

Vanya giggled again. "Ooookay, Benny. Truth or dare then?"

Ben looked at her challengingly, turning his feet to face her with his body. " _Dare_. 'Cause I know for a fact that you can't dare me to get drunk with you considering you already drank all of Klaus's cheap booze."

Vanya squinted, tilting her head in thought. "Did we?" she asked Five and Klaus, and Klaus shook his head, but Five nodded, then they both sank deeper into their chairs. She looked surprised. " _Oh_. How did you know that?"

"Just a good guess. Y'all are shitfaced as fuck." Ben chuckled, shaking his head. Hearing _him_ swear, like Luther, was an experience.

"Can't argue with that." Klaus snorted.

"Okay, so what's the dare then, Vanya?" he asked, and she bit her lip. She had no idea. She looked around the room, trying to come up with something. Her gaze stopped on Ben's book, which was sat on the table next to him. Her eyes lit up in a wicked smirk.

"Dare ya to throw your Harry Potter book out the window." she giggled.

Ben gasped, genuinely offended. "Hell no!" he shouted, shaking his head enthusiastically and scooping up his notepad to scribble a strike by his name. "I forfeit! Screw you." he said, frowning.

Vanya beamed. _Another_ strike under her belt. She was good at this. Or maybe her drunk self was good at this? "Good job, Vanya." Five muttered approvingly, and she glowed more. "You're striking out everyone." he said.

Allison looked her up and down. "Not for long. Try me."

Vanya looked her right in the eyes as she cheekily asked, "Diego, truth or dare?"

"Truth." he replied. "And I promise, I'm not going to cave."

Vanya hoped he was wrong. "When was your first time and what was it like?"

Diego scoffed immediately. "Really? You think I wouldn't tell you that story if you didn't just ask me on a normal day?"

Vanya went quiet.

"Well," Diego leaned back casually, tucking his arms behind his head. "Since you asked. It was a chilly November night, just like this one. I received a mysterious letter-"

"Are you bragging about getting laid, or telling a ghost story?" Allison asked slyly. Her siblings laughed.

Diego continued. "It was some groupie. She was all over me. She asked me to meet at the park, so we did, and she bought me a churro-"

Ben interrupted with, "Nice touch."

"-and then before long, I had her in the bushes, getting the best pussy of my life. She was crying my name after only a minute. She was so hot. I almost came just looking at her," Diego said with a long stretch.

Ben grimaced, and so did Luther at the descriptive detailing of the encounter, and Ben mumbled, "TMI, dude." Meanwhile, Vanya wished eagerly to hear more, for reasons she couldn't explain, and Five wished he would shut up, jealousy tugging at his heart for equally frustration notions about his feelings for Diego.

"You did it in the bushes? Ew, trashy." Allison scoffed. Klaus laughed tipsily, "Was it cold?"

"Freezing. It was practically snowing by the time we finished. But it was warm inside her, so that was all that mattered," answered Diego smugly, relishing in the attention his siblings were giving him over his triumph. Five was taking deep breaths now and trying not to imagine that scene playing out.

Luther stopped. "So, you were _fourteen_?"

Diego bit his lip, grinning mischievously. "I guess."

"Are you serious?"

Diego pouted. "Don't slut shame me. You've done it. Doesn't matter if I was a year or two earlier."

"Whatever, just take your turn now." Luther sighed.

Diego looked over at Five, and noticed him looking away, mind deep in thought about something very serious. His eyes were concentrated, his brow furrowed in thought which created lines on his forehead. His jaw worked, and his fingers twisted in and out of tight fists. 

"Five?" Diego asked. Five jerked up, attentive despite his drowsiness and lack of focus after the last question and answer Diego had given. He hated the way his heart skipped a beat when Diego said his name, and how nice his attention felt after Five had imagined him being with someone else. But then Diego smirked, and Five remembered to dislike him.

"You've been quiet. Truth or dare, princess?" he asked. "And I guarantee you'll chicken again no matter which you choose."

"Truth." Five answered in reply, his posture focused and his eyes a subtle challenge as he stared Diego down, eye contact unwavering. He was more determined than on any mission he'd ever been on. "I pick truth."

"Okay, you little twink," Diego teased. "Tell me, have you ever done a dude? Or _been_ done by a dude?"

Five blushed. It wasn't only the twink comment that had thrown him off, but the fact that his sexual orientation was so apparent. Sure, he'd answered that question earlier and revealed that he'd like to do Diego the most out of his siblings, but the Hargreeves were a relatively small sample size. Still, Diego had skipped over the sexuality interrogation and jumped straight to asking whether he'd already slept with another boy. He wondered what _else_ about him was apparent to the others, and to his brother, and hoped it wasn't what he feared.

"I haven't..." Five answered quietly, pushing his bangs back and biting his lips. Daringly, he looked Diego up and down flirtatiously. "...yet."

Diego swallowed.

"Well there you have it. Five and Ben aren't a thing either, folks. The bets are off." Klaus chimed.

Ben looked up from where he'd been writing. "Okay, there is _no way_ anyone thought that was a thing," he said, but he flashed an accusing glare at Allison.

Klaus cackled. "Oh, don't worry. It's not, Benerino. But I always thought you two might pair up nicely."

Five and Ben exchanged glances. "No," Five said simply, and Ben shook his head. "That would never work."

Klaus kicked his feet, wagging a finger between them. "Don't speak too soon!"

"Allison!" Five called her name, changing the subject from Klaus's sibling shipping. "Truth or dare, Al?"

"Well, _Five_ ,I pick truth." Allison answered back, relieved to have the direction of the conversation turned into her turn.

Five interlocked his fingers over his crossed legs. He looked extremely formal and in command for a boy in a skirt. His eyes had a dash of wickedness to them too that made him look like the supervillains the academy often fought. He lifted an eyebrow and asked, calmly, "Have _you_ ever done a boy? Other than Luther, of course."

While initially, she opened her mouth, confidently about to say "Yes", the end of Five's question sent her on a tailspin. For a reason nobody knew but everybody could guess, she immediately looked at Luther, her eyes bigger than saucers. "Um..."

Luther, however, looked hopeful and certain, looking immediately at Allison calmly. Then when he saw her uncertainty, he stopped. "What?" he asked, growing more and more panicked with every second she took to say the answer. "Have you?" he asked, offended.

Allison looked extremely apologetic as she gave a small, curt nod.

"What? Who?!" Luther was staring at her woundedly. His mouth remained agape as she slowly recoiled into herself. They didn't consider anyone else in the room any more, only focussed on this moment and revelation between themselves.

"A year ago, before we even kissed, there was a boy. He was my makeup artist for an audition, and one day we were in the dressing room, and he kissed me, and one thing led to another..." Allison trailed off, letting the moment explain itself. Luther pouted, looking quite genuinely hurt, but seemed to feel better at hearing it was before they became an item.

Ben scribbled down on the notepad. "Well, that question has revealed a lot more than we even bargained for."

"How so?" Five asked.

"Luther and Allison finally revealed they're together, that they've done it, and that she's the one Luther has kissed," Ben explained, and Allison and Luther looked away from each other, remembering that they were still playing a game in the company of all of their siblings as an audience.

Klaus stared. "Was an of that really a surprise, though?"

"No." Ben gave a little shrug and smile. "Your turn, Alli."

Allison tucked a curl behind her ear, looking more timid now. "Okay, um, who to pick..." she mused. She looked at Ben, then smirked, evil. "Ben. Truth or dare?"

Ben looked confused. "Truth?"

"What's your favorite color?" she asked cockily, looking right at Vanya and Five, who both narrowed their eyes in understanding. _Two could play at that gam_ e, she thought. Ben understood too, and laughed.

"Well, it's got to be a tie between yellow and black," he answered, pretending to think about it hard. He sighed. "But I think I'll have to go for yellow."

"Hm, nice choice," she hummed giddily. She smirked at Five again, who flipped her off. Luther and Diego looked lost. She crossed her leg, looking poised. "I do believe it's your turn now, Ben."

Ben bit his lip. "Diego, truth or dare?" he asked.

"You know I'm always down for a dare," he replied.

Ben looked at him pitifully. "I dare you to make out with Five until Klaus finishes reciting the first fifteen stanzas of Homer's Illiad...in Greek."

All the boys did a double take, trying to register what Ben had just said. Five's jaw worked, his eyes bigger than ever, while Klaus whined. Diego simply looked at Five, trying to read if he was as uncertain about it as he was. He looked back at Ben. "Klaus is an idiot, no offense. We'd be kissing for weeks."

Ben hummed. "Guess I'll give you that strike, then."

"No, wait!" Diego jumped up and shouted. "I'll do it."

"You will?" Klaus whined. "Oh lord, let me try sober up..."

As Klaus tried to jump up and down and wake himself up, Diego crossed over to Five, who scooted forward in his chair and opened his legs a little, expectant. His eyes, mysterious but ever-wide, glowed in the dim light of the room as he stared Diego down. His blush was undeniable, now.

Diego leaned down, putting a knee in between Five’s legs, and grabbed his chin, tilting it up. Five’s breath caught in his throat as he stared up, licking his lips, and Diego watched, transfixed. Then, looking deeply into Five’s big, marveling eyes with his own, dark, dreamy ones, Diego spoke, low and husky, “Whenever you’re ready, Klaus." The rumble of his voice sent a shiver coursing through Five. He sounded like a predator. 

Klaus nodded, closing his eyes and thinking. As he took a deep breath, ready to start, Diego leaned in quickly to Five’s ear, whispering, “No chickening out this time, Princess. I know you want to run scared.”

Five bit out drunkenly, lacking all of his usual venom, “In your dreams, Romeo.”

“Mini aide thea-” Klaus began to say, and all of a sudden, Diego’s lips crashed into Five’s, heads tilting together and Five making a sound of surprise against his lips. Melting into the kiss, he closed his eyes, moving in deeper. Diego brought his other knee onto the chair, leaning forward and resting more of his weight onto it.

Klaus continued, “-pollas d ipthimous psikhas Aidi proiapseniroon-"

Breaking away first with a gasp, Five parted his lips against Diego’s and they moved back in. He reached up, grabbing the back of his neck and stroking his thumb at the hair there. He liked holding him, kissing him, claiming him. He felt his jealousy of that fangirl dissipate as Diego grabbed him by the small of his back, kissing deeper and more passionately, which made Five whimper at the back of his throat. He broke away again, panting.

“- prota diastítin erisante.” Klaus continued, struggling on the pronunciation, and Five realized he was only six stanzas in.

Diego rolled his weight back, grabbing Five’s face as he forced him to chase himself backwards to keep kissing him, the other's lidded eyes now drunk with more than cheap wine. He moved his hands down to Diego’s shirtless body, feeling shamelessly at his abs, and Diego smiled against his lips. His cock stirred approvingly in his shorts.

“Litoys kai Dios iios: C gar vasilii kholotheis.” Klaus drew on, tapping his foot to try to remember everything. Stanza nine. Ben looked impressed.

Diego moved his knee forward, brushing against Five’s increasing bulge through his skirt, and Five shuddered beautifully. Diego ran his hand up and down his spine, fingers exploring. Another moved down to his thigh, and Five sat up a little, letting him feel up and down his leg. Diego didn’t say it, but he was overjoyed that Ben had made them switch clothes, so he could see Five in a skirt again, and feel the skin it exposed there this time.

Klaus paused mid-stanza, thinking. Vanya helped him, whispering, “Olekonto-“ before Ben cut her off. “No helping!” he chimed, almost laughing as he watched Five and Diego move together, and Klaus struggle with the poem.

“Fuck you.” Five moaned breathlessly against Diego’s mouth. His words were slurred thanks to the alcohol, and the lust he felt in the heat of the moment. Diego smiled again. He brought his hand up and stroked it through Five’s fluffy hair lovingly, eliciting a sigh from him, before pulling the boy's head back sharply, a show of dominance as he forced Five incline his chin to look up at him. Five moaned quietly, enjoying the pull.

Klaus remembered, continuing, “...olekonto de lai, oyneka ton Khrísin itimasen aritira.” Five realized he had four or five stanzas left.

Five leaned up and, between one of their kisses, licked Diego’s bottom lip. Diego groaned, clutching Five tighter and bringing him closer. Five did it again, sliding his tongue into Diego’s mouth briefly, and he made a noise of appraisal again. Hungry, Diego kissed him deeper and pushed his tongue in, Five accepting the entrance. They began to kiss with tongue now, Five gasping over and over, sliding in and out each other’s mouths and only breaking away for air. Five moaned into his mouth.

“Stemmat ekhon En khersin ekivolou Apollonos.” Stanza fourteen.

Five reached down to Diego’s shorts, where a tent was beginning to form, and grazed his fingers over it, purposeful and teasing. Diego choked with pleasure. Five smirked into his lips.

Triumphantly, Klaus cheered, “-kaὶ lísseto pántas hakhaioús!" finishing the bit of poetry. He took a deep exhale of relief.

Reluctantly, Five broke away, breathless. He tore his hands from Diego, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. He was looking up at him still from down below, his eyes emitting a glow of both arousal and danger. Diego caught his breath.

“Hey, I have not so much a dare, as a request, but-” Allison chipped in. “Will you two just fuck already and get this weird sexual tension over with?”

Klaus hummed approvingly, and Diego twisted around and flipped them both off, returning to his seat. Klaus leaned over to Allison, whispering, “Bet you ten bucks Five’s the bottom.”

“Power bottom.” Allison corrected, and Five looked away, pretending not to hear. He was too dazed to pick a fight right now.

Luther cleared his throat. “Looks like it’s your turn now, Two.”

“Right.” Diego said, voice still a little shaky. He glanced back at Five, somewhat disappointed to see that he wasn't looking back at him. “My turn. Ah-"

Klaus pointed enthusiastically to himself, hoping Diego would choose him, and Diego, too unfocussed to think, simply pointed to him and agreed, "Klaus."

"I pick dare!" he cheered enthusiastically without missing a beat.

Diego wracked his brain for a dare for about five seconds before deciding, "Go over to the railing and shout 'Luther sniffs Dad's underwear' as loud as you can." Ben looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Hey!" Luther piped up. "I don't like that dare."

"Boo hoo." Klaus waved his hand at him and hopped up, heading out of the room fast. He left the door open as he turned out of the library. In the distance, they heard Klaus holler in his usual sing-song tone, "Luther and Diego sniff dad's underwear!"

When he swivelled back into the room, he was grinning cheekily at the two of them, who stared back, peeved. Diego grumbled, "I redact your point."

"Can't do that," Ben chimed, a laugh threatening to break from him in his tone. "Point for Klaus."

"Thank you, Benjamin." Klaus said courteously.

Ben sighed. "You know that's not my name. It's just 'Ben'."

"Oh, whatever, Benjamin." Klaus scoffed.

"I'll take away your point," Ben threatened. 

"Okay, then, Benny," Klaus said, annoyed. "Truth or dare?"

Ben thought. "Truth."

Klaus's face was still a moment, before his eyes lit up like a lightbulb and a grin spread across his mouth slowly. He squinted his eyes at him a little bit, as if studying him and making a decision. With a lot of gravity and weight to his words, he asked, "What happened the fateful day of June 16th?" 

"What?" exclaimed Ben. "No, Klaus! You said you wouldn't pull that one out!"

"You dared me to do something I physically couldn't do yesterday. Call it even," he said with a shrug. Ben paused, and he knew his brother was right. Still, he groaned in complaint at him.

"I'll take that as a 'I'm chickening out' then?" Klaus asked in amusement. Ben nodded with a sigh, putting an 'X' beside his name. "I'm not telling," he confirmed.

Their siblings all stared in curiosity, wondering what happened on June 16th. They all wracked their brains but couldn't remember anything significant happening the last summer. They came up with nothing. Vanya let herself fall back in the chair, closing her eyes to think and simultaneously beginning to get tired.

"Vanya?" Klaus calling her name shook her out of her thoughts. She blinked open her heavy eyes and stared. "Huh?" she asked.

"Truth or dare?" Klaus asked.

Vanya yawned. "Truth," she picked slowly.

"Are you even awake?" Klaus asked gently, his tone now tender and loving. She hiked two feet up on the chair she was sitting on and curled into a ball in response, mumbling, "Barely." Klaus cooed.

"Was...was that really the truth? Was that a point?" Allison asked, and when Klaus nodded, she whined in annoyance. "Oh my _god_."

Ben rolled his eyes as he marked down the point.

Allison leaned over to Vanya and snapped in front of her face, which made her sit up and open her eyes. "That means it's your turn. Wake up," she whispered in a tone that disguised whether she was telling her caringly or irritably.

Vanya rubbed her eyes and stretched, shaking herself out and sobering up a little. "Sorry," she giggled. "Alright, I pick, I don't know, uh...you, Allison."

"Oh, yes. Finally. I choose truth," she responded, clapping her hands together. She couldn't bare anymore icicles.

"Allison," Vanya began to ask, and her tone grew a little more serious. "Have you...have you ever...rumored...me?"

Allison looked a little surprised by it. "You?" she squeaked. Already, she looked guilty.

"That's an interesting question, Vanya." Five noted. He turned his attention back to Allison. "Have you?" 

Allison looked sheepishly down at her lap. "Um...maybe. Yes. A couple times. I've...I've made you forget things."

"Like what?" Vanya asked immediately, extremely interested in whatever her sister had to say.

Allison sucked in air through her teeth, clearly recalling something mortifying. As she played with her hair, she explained, "One time, you walked in me and-" she glanced briefly at Luther- "- _someone_ doing the dirty in the showers. Another time, you found something of mine in the bathroom, and we had a fight about it, and I rumored you again. Not to mention, I've rumored you into letting me do things first like, all the time."

Vanya looked to be processing this slowly. She looked down, registering what Allison had said, and clearly looked to be contemplating how she felt about it. She seemed to decide that she was too tired, and quietly muttered, "Okay."

"Are...are you upset? I'm sorry," she said. Had Vanya had any other reaction than her usual, complacent, shy sadness, she might not have felt guilty. But Vanya, spurred on by the drunkenness, looked quite obviously upset, and Allison felt her heart tug at her in her chest.

"It's alright," Vanya replied, though everyone knew it wasn't. But Allison swallowed, nodded, and looked away.

"Okay," she said, brightening up. "Diego, truth or dare?"

"Already? I just went." Diego complained. He looked interrupted, as if thinking about something very important beforehand. Inexplicably, Five looked similarly.

Ben chimed in, scanning his writing, "You went like, five turns ago. Now man up and give us an answer."

Diego resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Um...truth?"

Allison giggled. "Have you ever jerked off to anyone in the room?" Five tuned in.

Diego scoffed. " _This_ again? Ugh, once again, I'm not answering this question. Fuck you. This is why I need to stop doing truths."

Five caught his attention. He smirked smugly, putting his hands at his hips and flapping his elbows like a bird slowly, mouthing 'chicken'. Childishly, Diego stuck out his tongue at him. Five drunkenly did the same.

Allison glanced at Klaus, who had at some point flipped over in his chair and was now sitting upside down in it, head hanging off the seat lazily. His eyes dropped, tired and bored. She wondered if she could finally break him in a way that didn't involve making him throw away his alcohol or making him conjure a ghost while drunk. Klaus turned, and they made eye contact, and he smiled at her.

"Truth or dare?" she asked him, and everyone turned to see that she was talking to Klaus. Klaus looked at her carefully, then answered, "Truth."

"Hm, which two people would you have a threesome with in the group and why?" Allison asked, watching his face closely to see if he wavered. To her dismay, he didn't.

Klaus grinned, giggling as he looked around. Much too quickly, he responded, "Diego and Luther." Everyone blinked at him, especially Luther and Diego, surprised with the swift answer. "What?" Klaus asked defensively.

"You two are the strongest, tops, apparently very blessed in terms of foot size, and your rivalry would probably translate into some interesting sexual tension," Klaus explained charismatically. "Oh! Like Five and Diego!" All three boys were silent, blushing. None of them could quite figure out how to disagree with anything Klaus had said.

"Hey, don't give me that face, Diego." Klaus whined. "And answer, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Alright, then, Mr. Womanizer, give us your best fake orgasm. Make it long. Make it dramatic. Make it hot." Klaus ordered, and Diego looked to be deciding whether it was too ridiculous to do. He wanted to show that he was brave, and that he was more daring than anyone in the academy, and he wouldn't back down no matter the cost. Still, this dare seemed ridiculous. 

But he'd made out with Five, so there wasn't really a lot he wouldn't be bold enough to do now.

"Okay..." Diego agreed with a nod, his voice already becoming huskier and sexier. He loosened up his body, shaking up his arms and rolling his head around his neck. He took a deep breath, and Allison rolled her eyes. "Get on with it already," she muttered, and Diego shot her a sidelong glance and a smirk. 

He closed his eyes. Tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth, he began to quicken his breaths, which became increasingly laboured and rapid. His fingers tightened on the armrests of his chair as he threw his head back. He moaned quietly, and Five, from across the room, felt it in his groin. He was now transfixed, caught in Diego's orbit, eyes fixed on his face, which was growing more and more debauched. He imagined being the one doing that Diego in a flash of need, and how that face would look above Five as he worked his dick to orgasm.

Diego groaned again. "Oh god..." he breathed, and gasped. "God, I'm gonna _come_ ," he said, slightly overdramatic on purpose, but still hot by Five's standards. He began to moan more, quicker, inhaling sharply between each breath. He brought a hand to his hair, tugging at it and sliding it down his face. The other raked his thigh and balled up into a tight fist. His moans became louder and louder, bringing Five himself into a horny state of being turned on out of his mind. Diego looked gorgeous as he arched his back and creased his eyebrows, open mouthed and licking his lips and, _god_ , Five's dick was responding accordingly. 

"I'm coming!" Diego cried, moaning as he came down from a pretend high, and Five let himself forget that it was all fake, focussed solely now on how hot that would be if the two of them were in private.

Then Klaus clapped, slowly, but loud, and it snapped him out of his fantasy. "Bravo, Diego," Klaus commended. "Well done." Ben clapped too, then jotted down the point.

Diego smirked at his brother, face loosening, and Five felt embarrassed at how easily he had switched back to normalcy, reminding himself that it was all an act. He cursed himself internally, trying desperately will away the flush of heat and tightness in his chest that had begun to overwhelm him.

Diego tucked his hands behind his head cockily, broad chest still exposed. "That's how it's done, ladies," Diego sighed, glancing at Five. Five scoffed, and so did Allison. "You're so full of it," she muttered, and Five nodded in agreement as if he hadn't been incredibly turned on by the performance.

"Fine then, Allison, my turn. Take your pick." Diego looked relaxed and challenging at her. She appeared equally daring.

"Let's see...I think I'll choose..." she hummed, her eyes glinting. "...dare."

"Are you sure?" Diego asked condescendingly, and Allison frowned. With a nod, she said, "I'm sure."

Diego leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his bare chest, he shrugged. "Okay, fine. Then bend over Luther's lap and let him spank you seven times, and call him daddy."

" _Jesus_ , Diego, you're kinky as _fuck_ ," Allison scoffed in annoyance, flipping her hair and looking at Luther, who looked like a deer in headlights. He swallowed as Allison got out of her chair. She stared Diego down as she bent down, and gently laid down on her stomach over his legs, saying, "But you can't get me to cave."

When she was positioned comfortably on his lap, she raised her ass in the air a little, arching her back and biting her lip in anticipation. She turned to look at Luther, and nodded, affirming that he could do it. He waited for that assurance before taking a deep breath, raising his hand in the air and gently smacking down.

She grunted, the sound being muffled by her biting her lip. She closed her eyes. Then, with a small smile and a voice that was clearly suppressing a laugh, she said, "Harder, daddy."

Her siblings laughed, and Luther blushed deeper, spanking her again. She gasped. He had followed her instructions. Still, this was fun, and she wondered how much further she could push him. "Harder, daddy," she said with even more overly dramatic need. Luther smiled, understanding that she was joking, but smacked her harder than before.

This time, she moaned, though it was mostly overtaken by the laughs of her siblings. She blushed, but chuckled with them. She was relieved that the dare was being taken so lightheartedly, because this was beginning to make her and Luther really turned on. She didn't even look at Luther this time as she said, "More, please, daddy."

Luther spanked her twice, and she yelped with each one in surprise. She exclaimed, "Harder!" and Luther did it again, so hard, the smack was louder than Klaus's enthusiastic cackling. Allison was gripping Luther's leg hard now, bracing herself for the next blow. She turned and looked Luther in the eyes, which were beginning to glaze with need, and blinked at him with her long, pretty eyelashes. In the most submissive, breathy, hot moan she could muster, she dramatically begged, "Oh, please, daddy. Give me one more."

Her tone had lacked seriousness, which Luther could acknowledge, but it didn't matter. That little line and expression she had given him would be his mastrubation material for weeks. Breath hitching, he raised his hand up high and brought it down hard onto her ass, and the smack sounded around the library. She cried out in surprise, and shot straight up in his lap, a shiver running up her spine. "Ah, Luther!" she exclaimed, and her eyes went wide. Not knowing what had come over him, he apologised quietly into her hair and soothed her backside in his hand, generously feeling her soft skin as he did.

Allison's smile returned, and she hummed into his face, "It's fine, Luther." as she stood. She giggled, cupping her hand over her mouth as she leaned in to his ear and whispered something the others couldn't hear, but made Luther's face grow redder and his eyes glasier.

Diego chuckled as she moved away from Luther. "That was hilarious."

"You're sadistic." Allison flipped her hair back into place, triumphantly taking her seat, poised and satisfied.

Diego rolled his eyes. "Hardly. You two liked that a lot."

"Psh, ditto." Allison waved his hand at him, ignoring his remark. She couldn't deny it. She had told Luther that she wanted to try that later, and as she spared a glance at his still awestruck expression, she figured he was interested in the idea as well. 

Now it was her turn. She decided that since she wasn't permitted to choose Diego with the new rules, Klaus was apparently invincible, and Luther had already suffered through Diego's dare, so she was left to choose between Five and Vanya.

"Alright, point for Allison, and a half point for Luther..." Ben muttered quietly to himself. 

Then she remembered something; She could choose Ben. They had formed a sort of alliance in the first game, and with the previous question she had asked him, she had established more good terms with the boy. Would it be double-crossing to give him a legitimate dare? One that tried to make him lose? Allison didn't really know, but he was so easy to break, she was sure. It would be easy. She could ask him the most gentle of dirty questions, and he might fold. She studied his small, pleasant demeanor closely, deciding finally that she'd taken a long enough moment to choose, and should just give him the question.

"Ben," she said his name firmly, and he looked up, attention peaked. "Truth or dare?"

Ben was less confused this time. With guilt, she realized based on his face that he'd assumed she would probably ask him something stupid again. "Truth," he answered calmly.

"What are all the contents of your bedside drawer?" she asked. It was a simple enough question. Nothing too challenging.

And yet, Ben looked utterly shocked. Maybe it was the slight betrayal, or maybe it was that his answer was something apparently very private, or perhaps a combination of the two, but he stared, mouth slightly open.

"Shut your mouth, Ben. You'll attract flies. What does Dad always say?" Allison teased. His eyebrows wrinkled, and she hoped he wasn't as genuinely upset as he looked.

"Okay, whatever. I have completely normal stuff in my nightstand. Some socks, a book, some health products, you know, whatever." Ben huffed, tucking his pencil behind his ear and crossing his arms.

Klaus snorted. "Oh yeah, 'cause that face you just pulled had pure innocence written all over it. You're lying through your teeth, Benerino, we can tell." 

Vanya turned to her sister. Lazily, she asked, "Rumor?" Ben turned sharply, worried.

Allison shook her head. "Nah, I think we should send Five to find out for himself."

Ben's face grew paler still, and his eyes grew wide and afraid, especially as Five stood, stretching, and sighed, "Fine." He blinked away, and Ben shut his mouth, silent and nervous. His leg started to bounce, which was noticed by Allison immediately. Some guilt began to creep in.

When Five blinked back in, he dropped four items on the table. One was a bottle of lotion, another a book and a magazine, and the last a condom. As everyone studied the things on the table, they all began to giggle or cover their mouths in surprise, or both. Ben covered his face with his hands, burning a deep red color quickly. Realization hit everyone like a brick at what they all meant.

Klaus, laughing, scooped up the book into his hands and began to cackle harder. "Sex Education for Blossoming Young Boys? Ben, you know, you could've just asked if you had any questions about your changing b-" He was cut off by Ben snatching the book from his hands and chucking it across the room. Klaus ran after it.

Five sat back in his seat, saying, "There was also an unmentionable sock in there, but I didn't want to touch it, let alone bring it."

"Sh-shut up! Don't act like you all don't have worse shit in your rooms!" Ben shouted, curling up into a ball on his chair. "Screw you guys!" he shouted as they continued to giggle, Allison picking up the magazine like it was covered in grime and would infect her, and making a face. She flipped open the page and saw Beyonce on the cover, and rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Hey, that was my magazine, Ben!" Klaus gasped, returning to the group, the book Ben had thrown open in his hands. Allison cocked an eyebrow at that, replying, "Now you know how it feels to have your brother take your things, Klaus."

"Hey," Klaus said with a hand on Ben's shoulder as he passed. "I love Queen Bey, so I totally get it. Anyhoo, this section in your book about sex positions is really interesting."

"Shut up," Ben grumbled into his hands. Klaus chuckled and moved back to his spot.

"Well," Five said. "You can at least put down that point now, Ben. It's your turn."

Ben did, pouting as he grabbed his pencil from behind his ear and tallied a mark by his name. He then flashed Allison a glare, and looked at Vanya. "Truth or dare, Vanya?"

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She had no doubt been drifting off again. "Um, dare," she said quietly.

"I dare you to play the pocky game with one of the cookies with Allison," Ben answered smugly, narrowing his eyes at Allison as he dared Vanya. They both stared at him, confused. Ben sighed. He stood and walked over to the plate before picking one up, and as everyone watched, snapped it in half. He then turned to Klaus and explained, "You both eat off the two ends of the cookie, although this is normally done with pocky, like this." He bent down and placed the cookie in the mouth of Klaus, who followed along, unbothered. Ben continued, demonstrating for a second with Klaus what he was saying, "Then you both eat off the ends of the cookie until your lips meet. It's normally played as a sort of chicken, but we can make it a game of whoever breaks away first, doesn't earn a point. Sound good?"

He extended the other half of the cookie to Allison, who, with still squinted eyes at Diego, took it. "Sounds good. Vanya?"

Vanya nervously nodded, more intimidated by their challenging, determined demeanor's than the dare.

Allison moved over to Vanya's couch, sitting down with her in the seat. Their faces were now inches apart as Allison placed the cookie in her mouth. She slid up right next to her, thigh to thigh, and Vanya felt her heart begin to race. Allison was looking right at her now. At this distance, all she could focus on were her beautiful, glittering brown eyes, alight with the fire of mischief. 

She leaned in, closing most of the remaining space as she, holding it in her mouth, aimed the other end of the cookie toward Vanya's. Vanya parted her lips slowly, accepting the treat into her mouth. From the other end of the room, Ben said, "Start."

The girls began nibbling at their cookie, more focused on holding it in the balance of their mouths than chewing it, and more than that, focussed on each other. Allison's gaze was steady and mesmerized, while Vanya's was gentle and meek and threatened to break away at every blink. As they bit at the cookie, their lips drew nearer, and all of their brothers watched fixedly as they slowly inched forward. Allison giggled, muffled by the cookie in her mouth, and Vanya blushed. They were one movement away now.

Vanya thought of caving. Part of her wanted to break away, to stop herself from kissing Allison. Part of her didn't care about the point as long as she avoided the moment in front of everyone. Because that part of Vanya knew it shouldn't have enticed her how close she was to pressing her lips against her sisters again.

But that part of Vanya was very small, and went very much ignored by every other fiber in her being that was thrilled to kiss someone so pretty again. And soon enough, they were kissing, tilting their heads and closing their eyes and everything.

"Dang, alright, guess you both get the point, then," Ben said as he scribbled into his notebook. Allison acknowledged the point by breaking away from the kiss. She chewed the half of the cookie she had taken, unmoving from Vanya's side. She was smiling as she chewed, fluttering eyelashes decorating her eyes, which locked into Vanya's deliriously dizzy ones. She hummed, standing and taking her seat as Vanya watched her.

Vanya continued to watch her as she wiped her lips with the back of her hand and flipped her long brown curls over her shoulder. All of her siblings waited for her to take her turn, but she had seemingly forgotten.

Five sighed. "Vanya, go."

Vanya shook herself. "Oh, yeah," she said gently before looking up at Diego. She tilted her head at him, as if confused. And based on the alcohol, she probably was. "Diego?"

Diego lifted a brow. "Are you asking me for truth or dare, or do I have something in my teeth?"

She giggled at him. "First one."

"Then, truth," he answered, chuckling back with a smile. 

"Oh, you're actually choosing truth for once? What if I ask you that masterbuating question again?" she asked, looking more puzzled still. Diego looked thoughtful.

Luther chimed in, "Isn't that against the rules?" Vanya shrugged, and so did Ben.

Klaus hopped up all of a sudden, which garnered everyone's attention. He dashed over to Vanya and whispered something in her ear. She narrowed her eyes at him, then turned to Diego, clearing her throat.

"What are your biggest turn on's?" Vanya repeated out loud, as if she didn't quite know what she was asking. Klaus innocently blinked at him, hanging off the chair and smiling all friendly, as if he hadn't just clearly fed the dare to Vanya.

Diego tried not to blush. He had plenty of kinks. But all of them would have probably sounded shameful out loud. His eyes swept over his siblings, trying to decide what he should say that wouldn't cause immense teasing for the rest of his life, and whether he would get rumored for something too obviously plain

He swallowed. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "We know you're not a vanilla guy, Diego. So what shit do you fantasize about that would make even me surprised?" he asked.

"Oh," Diego chuckled nervously. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. For a moment, he spared a peek at Five, who was watching him carefully. He took a deep breath. "Well, uh, I have a thing for um...like, schoolgirl shit. Like Britney Spears. Short skirts and ties and whatever. I like leather, too. I like dominating as much as I like being dominated. Chicks who can get on top are just as the ones who will drop to her knees at the word and-"

"Okay, too much information. I think that he's earned the point, guys," Luther interrupted loudly, and Diego bit his lip, recognizing that he'd forgotten himself. He looked at Five, to find him playing with the hem of his skirt self consciously, and he swallowed.

Klaus booed. "Oh come on, it was just starting to get interesting," he whined. With a sigh, collapsing back in his seat, he said, "Well, your turn now then, Two." He grabbed Ben's sex education book and opened it to a random page, pretending to read it with interest.

"Hey Luther, I bet I could break you," Diego said cheerily, turning to him with a smile.

Luther narrowed his eyes. "Is that a challenge, or just a random insult?"

"Both. Now pick truth or dare already. I have some suspicions about your sex life," Diego said low and menacingly, a gentle threat.

Luther let out a breathy laugh. "Oh yeah? Well too bad, I choose dare."

"Okay then, cocky one, go give..." His eyes darted to Vanya for a moment. "Go give Vanya a lap dance, then." Vanya looked at him, betrayed and surprised.

Luther looked dumbfounded by his creatively annoying dare. It was perfectly wrong and ridiculous enough to make Luther falter. He looked at Vanya, then Allison, then Diego again. He shook his head. "This is stupid. I won't do it. I forfeit the game."

"Like it thought," Diego hummed smugly, reclining in his chair with ease and satisfaction.

Luther crossed his arms over his chest. "This is why you're Number Two, you know. You never know when to back down. Sometimes you have to think of other things than your ego."

At this, Diego and Five both shot up, feeling attacked in equal measure. Diego flipped him off, genuinely upset. "Hey, fuck you, man! You don't know me at all, or about what it means to lead."

"Oh yeah, I've only done it for the past, what, four, five years? And that's just including missions," Luther shot back.

Diego sneered. "No one said you did it well."

"Oh my god, not your senseless bickering again. I'm so sick of it," Allison groaned from her seat, which made Luther stop. "We get it, you both have big dicks. Stop bringing it into our games and meetings."

"Now do you see what I mean by tension? They would be so interesting to watch in bed," Klaus joked, and Allison and him exchanged a look of agreement.

Diego huffed, backing down with a deep breath. "You're creepy. Shut up."

"And you are wasting time. Take your turn," Klaus replied, head hanging over the armrest, bored and tired. He set Ben's book over his face, covering his eyes. Diego rolled his eyes, deciding he was right.

"Ben, truth or dare?" he asked Ben plainly, and the boy turned his attention away from the scrawl of writing in his notebook that he was reading. He smiled a little. "Dare."

Diego had been looking at Klaus even before Ben had answered, an idea emerging in his brain. He eyed the book Klaus was using as a face mask, and said, "Find the weirdest sex position in that book and reenact it with Klaus." 

Klaus lifted the book off of his head, making intrigued eye contact with Ben. Ben rolled his eyes. "Ew, what?" he laughed. "We can keep our clothes on, right?"

Allison laughed. "Oh, please do."

Ben chuckled, and it turned into a sigh. "Klaus?" he asked, standing and picking the book out of his hands. "You ready to do this?"

Klaus followed, standing proudly. "Born ready, Benerino." Ben scoffed, chuckling, and flipped through the book before landing on the section Klaus had been reading earlier. Diego stood to join them, looking over Ben's shoulder. Each of them made a face of varying disgust as their eyes scanned over the pages. Klaus saw one and laughed, squinting in interest. "How about this one?" he asked.

Ben shook his head vigorously. "No way."

Diego tilted his head in slight confusion. "What's 'The Accordion'?" he wondered, and Ben's eyes widened at where he was pointing. "I don't know," he answered. "But I don't want to find out."

Klaus studied an image to the side carefully. Nonchalantly, he asked, "Well, this one looks like a jolly good time, why don't we try it?"

Ben turned his attention to the image Klaus was talking about, and read aloud the title underneath inquisitively. "'The Wheelbarrow'?"

Diego saw it and laughed. "You guys are _so_ doing that one."

Ben and Klaus looked at each other and exchanged looks of skepticism. Ben, at the idea that they would do it, and Klaus at the idea that Ben could. He tilted his head at him, a silent invitation. 

"Let's do it," Ben sighed, smiling. He added, "I'm top."

They set the book open on the table for everyone to see as they tried to position themselves. Klaus bent down onto the chair, positioning himself shamelessly with his ass elevated in the air, waiting for Ben, who was still examining the position in the book. Then he turned, sheepishly moving forward with his groin against Klaus's ass. His breath hitched, slightly, but he continued, leaning forward. He whispered, "Give me your leg."

Klaus obliged, lifting his leg as high as he could. Ben grabbed him by the thigh, and lifted his leg to his side. Klaus yelped as his leg was forced much higher than expected, and he fell forward more on the couch. Ben did too, pressing himself against Klaus much more comfortably, however on accident, and still hoisting the boys leg high in the air, against him. They looked, in essence, like somebody pushing a wheelbarrow.

Diego picked up the book from the table and held it up for everyone to see, as he, and everyone else, looked back and forth between them. They had actually done a wonderful job, and looked quite comfortably like the image in the book.

Allison began to clap, slow and yet impressed, and everyone followed, applauding their performance. Klaus straightened himself in order to bow, and so did Ben, shaking his head and laughing. "Well done, Ben," Diego commended as they took their seats. "I'll get you next time though. You _definitely_ should have done The Accordion."

"We'll see about that, Diego," Ben smiled at him. He marked down his and Klaus's points, and then happily announced, "My turn."

Klaus jumped up. "Ooh! Pick me! You'll give me an easy one, I know it."

"Okay, truth or dare?" Ben asked, now determined to accept Klaus's challenge. Klaus smirked. "Truth!"

Ben thought. He, like Allison, wanted to try to break Klaus. Maybe he wanted to prove he could make him forfeit in a more conventional way than the way he did last time by using his drunken inability to conjure a ghost, and prove Klaus wrong that he could come up with something to make him strike. Maybe he just wanted to spite him, or progress further in the game. Maybe he just really wanted to give him a hard question.

"What is your biggest secret?" he asked finally, sure that it would work. Even Klaus wasn't immune to the question, seeing as it was purposefully built in the game to be severe regardless of who it was asked of. He couldn't escape the challenge now, and by his reaction, even looked to consider forfeiting for a moment.

"My biggest secret?" Klaus repeated, going quiet. His siblings all watched, hung on his quieting refrain. "Oh."

Everyone waited patiently as he spoke. "This may be starting to you guys, but it's been bothering me for a long time. It's very shameful, and I've been very scared to tell you, but if I _mus_ t, then I will. Please don't react irrationally. I hope you still love me." Klaus looked around the circle, a part of him delighted to have everyone in his orbit, attention his.

"Well, here goes..." Klaus sighed, biting his lip and looking down for a while. He fidgetted his hands quietly, then blinked up at his siblings, dramatically pretending to bat away tears. Emotionally, he confessed, "Im...I'm _gay_!"

Everyone sank, disappointed. Ben scoffed immediately. "We already knew that!"

Klaus pretended to be offended, extenuating his fake disbelief with a theatrical gasp and a gentle hand to his chest. "You _did_?"

Diego rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Klaus. You knew that. You're a party pooper."

"How dare you call me a party pooper?" Klaus asked, this time looking quite genuinely hurt. "I'm the life of this game. I'm carrying all of you. It's not my fault that you played a stupid game and won a stupid prize."

"Not our fault you always end up being exactly the caricature we think you are," Ben grumbled. Klaus glared at him.

Allison studied his complicated expression as he and his brothers bickered. Her power wasn't mind reading, although she was, in a word, "persuasive". But she was often good at reading people. Or maybe Klaus was just an open book, but whatever the reason, she could quite clearly tell that Klaus wasn't being honest. There was something he was hiding in those dark eyes, and there was a secret he was withholding. She could sense within him a great deal of pain and mystery. She didn't know everything about Klaus, she knew, and there were things that she was sure he kept so far hidden that even _he_ didn't really know it about himself. Clearly, there were bigger secrets than his sexuality to unearth, and she could expose him easily with a rumor. She could get exactly what information she wanted to know, and make him do whatever she wanted. Or better yet, could threaten the idea and make him forfeit. She'd been dying to the whole game. She'd made it her mission. She could do it right now. It would be easy.

But instead, she smiled and laughed, "You're stupid. But go. It's your turn."

Maybe there were things more important than winning truth or dare. And if Klaus wanted to pretend he was an open book, and that his biggest secret was being gay, and keep his other demons locked away where nobody could reach them, so be it.

Klaus grinned back. "'Kay. Truth or dare, Allison?"

Allison rolled her eyes, though she was still smiling. "I pick...dare," she decided aloud, remembering that this would be one of the last points she needed before she won.

Klaus rested his head on his hand, humming, "I dare you to..." He laughed. "...kiss Diego!"

Allison and Diego seemed to give less of a reaction than Luther did, who perked up, looking between them. Diego just looked at Allison with a cocked eyebrow, and she simply shrugged, standing. "Okay, whatever," she said, crossing over to Diego in his seat. Slowly and gracefully, he leaned down and looked him in the eyes.

"You ready, Diego?" she asked.

Allison looked at him for a long moment. She had a way of looking people in the eyes, and Diego was certainly finding that out now. An exchange happened between them before she closed her eyes and leaned in, closing the space between them. In one smooth motion their lips met in an unexpectedly soft and tender kiss. They lingered there a moment, a perfect little image of serenity and grace, before Allison drew back, pulling away from Diego's face. Her eyes met his again, more enchanted than ever, then she turned away.

As she took her seat, Luther watching with a strange look on his face and Diego with a still one, she hummed. "One more point for me! And it's also my turn. And I pick you, Five!"

Five sat straight up, glowing. He was just one point away from winning the game. And no matter what it was that Allison asked of him, he was going to do it, and win. No backing down now.

"Dare," Five replied, ready as ever. 

Allison looked him up and down. With a smirk, she dared, "Strip down to your underwear."

Everyone's attention was fixed on Five. Whatever he decided now would determine the game. He glared at Allison, knowing that he wasn't wearing anything underneath the skirt. Still, this was all that stood between him and beating all of his siblings.

Making his choice, Five reached up for the buttons of his shirt, beginning to undo them slowly. With every button he pulled apart, more of his chest was exposed, until he undid the whole shirt, and slipped it off of his shoulders carelessly. Internally, he could feel Diego's stare burning into him. 

Allison watched, like everyone else, somewhat impressed, but certain he would cave despite his brazenness. But if the blush coating his face was any indication of how close he was to forfeiting for the first time, then Allison was in her right.

Next, Five moved onto his socks. He bent down, grabbing the end of his socks and peeling them off of his legs and discarding it to the floor with his shirt. His face was unreadable, relaxed despite his blush. He moved on to the next. 

"Hey, wait a minute," said Ben, who was looking down at his notepad with wide eyes. Everyone stopped, including Five, and turned to him, attention fixed. Ben covered his mouth. He chuckled.

"Well?" Klaus asked impatiently. 

Ben looked up, half smiling, half despaired in his face. He bit his lip. "Diego won."

Five's eyes grew to the size of saucers. Diego froze. Everyone was silent, looking around and then back at Ben, trying to decide whether he was serious. He completely was. Klaus backtracked. "Wait."

"What?" Allison asked.

"Diego won," Ben repeated.

They were silent again, before Five said, "No."

"I won?" Diego gasped.

" _No_ ," Five repeated. "You're kidding. _No_."

Ben handed him the notepad, which he snatched, then scanned over. Diego hopped up, laughing and overjoyed with the news. Everyone, still in denial, but beginning to accept the result, stared.

Five slowly counted the points, then dropped the notepad when he got to seven. That half point earned from the dare with Allison had apparently been all the difference between him winning the game.

 _No_ , Five thought. _I was so close. I-_

Diego picked up the iPod triumphantly, raising in the air with glee. "You can put your shirt back on, Five! I just won!"

_-I tried so hard._

Defeat prevalent on his awed expression, still trying to drunkenly process his loss, Five's face froze, stare blank. Klaus reached over and comfortingly swung his arm around the boy, which he shook off, upset. Klaus put his arms up defensively.

Allison stood, marching out of the room. Luther joined her, and then Ben, who all looked upset by the game, but equally more invested in fleeing back to their respective rooms. Nobody wanted to stay for Diego's bragging.

Diego, settling down from his laughter, put his hand on Five's shoulder. Unlike with Klaus, Five let him. He stared, still without words.

"Hey," Diego said low and warm. Five closed his agape mouth to hear whatever nice thing he had to say in response. Maybe he would show some humility. Maybe he would make Five feel better. He leaned in close, like when they had kissed, and smiled. For a second, it looked tender and sympathetic.

"Have fun doing my dishes," he said, smirking.

-

Diego sighed, lazily scrolling through the songs on the iPod and feeling good about himself, the glow of winning the game still radiating in his chest. His eyes scanned over the songs with an increasing sense of boredom. The library was filled with lame pop and classical songs, which he thought with a roll of his eyes sounded a lot like his siblings style. He turned off the device and set it on his night stand, deciding that he'd ask Pogo or his mother for help the next day to get some rock or something on there. Until then, he should sleep, he decided with a long, lazy yawn and stretch. He closed his eyes, already beginning to drift off.

Then suddenly, a crackle and a flash of blue light emitted throughout the room, and a weight settled in his lap. He opened his eyes and almost gasped.

"Five?!" he practically shouted. The boy was still wearing Vanya's skirt from the game, sitting poised on his thighs with a small smirk and a drunken expression. His face was still rosy and disheveled, yet calm and composed in a strangely enchanting way.

"What are you d-doing here? W-what is this?” he sputtered. “W-w-w-what a-a-are-“ Five stopped his stuttering with the press of his finger to his lips. He leaned forward slowly, his breath hot against his ear as he whispered, “I’m finishing something we started earlier.”

Diego swallowed. “Uh, truth or dare?”

Five laughed breathily. “You could say that,” he hummed. He leaned into his face, staring at him and studying his dark eyes briefly before connecting their lips. He moved his hips forward, slowly grinding into Diego’s groin, and Diego let out a long groan as he realised Five was still not wearing any underwear beneath the skirt.

Unintentionally, his hands floated to Five’s thighs which were straddling him, feeling up his soft, pale skin there and slowly moving his fingers up. Five moaned sweetly in response, rocking back at the touch. He lifted his ass a little, letting Diego feel and grope his soft skin.

Diego’s mind was reeling. He’d always imagined this. Always looked at Five this way. But he could have never dreamed of this happening. He wasn’t sure if what was happening was even real, or what exactly was going on. But from the way Five’s ass felt in his hands, to the taste of his lips against his, he had to assume this wasn’t just another fantasy, and that things were headed in a good direction.

Five broke away from their kiss, scooting his groin forward again and beginning to grind, their dicks lined up between the fabric of Diego’s pants. His breath was hot and thick with the smell of cheap wine, and Diego remembered why he was acting this way; He was, as Ben has called it earlier, “drunk as a skunk”. Still, he was going to let Five do what he wanted. If he was coherent enough to be the one coercing Diego, Diego was in his right to follow along. 

As Five began to roll his hips again, moving a lot faster right away from when they were grinding in the game, Diego let out a long, guttural sound of pleasure. He looked up to see Five’s pretty face, eyes darkening with arousal, and his eyes caught on his exposed chest. His pretty collar bones were exposed in his halfway unbuttoned shirt and were making him hungry. He licked his lips and sat up, planting a chain of slow, heavenly kisses there. Five let out a series of little gasps and whimpers, throwing his head back slightly as Diego left a myriad of little kisses and kitten licks to his skin.

Diego squeezed his hands, groping Five’s ass, and he shivered. But before Diego could make a comment about it to tease him, smirking against his flushed skin, Five pushed him back down onto his back on the bed. 

He caught his breath, looking up at the boy in wonder. Five replied with a sly grin, humming with slurred words, “Getting handsy are we? Well two can play at that game, Kraken.” Diego bit his lip as he said that word, _Kraken_ , then watched with heavy breaths as Five moved off of him and began to to tug his pants down his legs. When his boxers and thighs were fully exposed, he moved back on, but didn’t begin to rock again. Instead, he placed the flat of his hand on the bulge in Diego’s underwear and leaned in to kiss him again.

Diego sighed as their lips met, opening his mouth and melting at Five’s entrance. He reached up and began to run his hands through Five’s hair, and Five hummed at the touch, sending vibrations through Diego straight to his diamond hard cock, which was being palmed and handled by Five, who was increasing speed and pressure with every second. 

Five swiped his tongue over Diego’s lip, and he opened his mouth more to let him in. Soon, they began to kiss with tongue, earnestly sliding in and out of each other’s mouths, hot breaths colliding in the broken space between them. Between each breath they took, Five began to whimper, and Diego felt it in the twitch of his throbbing dick. As needy little noises began to rise from Five’s throat, his pretty eyelashes fluttering, he removed his hand from Diego’s erection (with a whine from Diego) and brought his fingers up to his shirt, swiftly and eagerly unbuttoning it one by one. In no time, Diego’s rising and falling chest was exposed, and Five returned a hand to his dick, the other now exploring his exposed abs and pecs.

This was nothing like making out in truth or dare. While they had certainly been giving in to pleasure during their kiss, they had still been restrained by their audience. But here in Diego’s bedroom, they had no eyes watching them. They could give in to lust. To need. They had no walls to put up. It was just them. And they were turned on and desperate, and their hungry kiss proved that.

Eventually, Five managed to break away with a gasp, and Diego, winded, licked his lips, awaiting more. But instead, Five kissed his jaw, then his neck, then further down. 

“Five...” Diego breathed out desperately as the brunette began to kiss deeply and lovingly at the joint of his neck and shoulder. His fingers tightened in the boy's dark hair as Five began to suck a hickey into the area, smiling into his tanned skin.

“F-five,” Diego bit out. “Five, I need to know. Did you mean it when you said you wanted to fuck me the most in that truth?”

Five lifted from Diego’s neck for a moment, looking at Diego with glassy, half-lidded mystifying eyes. Quietly, he nodded and said, voice rumbling emotionally, “You know I did.”

Diego moaned as Five kissed down to his nipple, swirling his tongue around it before lapping quickly at the sensitive skin. Diego whimpered, hips bucking, and his breath hitched as Five’s teeth grazed it and nipped around it. Then as Diego was just about to warn Five that he might come, Five stopped. His hand stopped too, which made Diego groan in frustration.

“Now tell me Diego,” he whispered. “When I asked you before if you’d ever jerked yourself off to anyone in the academy, why did you forfeit?”

Diego blinked at him, panting and unable to make out the words.

Five leaned in to his ear, licking the earlobe gently. “Was it because it was _me_ you masturbated to? Did you touch yourself while thinking about me?”

Diego swallowed and looked away. He nodded once, small and shy. Five smiled and turned his chin back to him, and pecked him on the lips.

“Hey,” he said, soft and gentle in a way that Diego had never heard before. His voice had a slight rasp from the alcohol which was still on his breath. “Me too.”

Then he began again. Kissing down Diego’s chest, his body crawling down with him, Diego watched intensely as Five kissed all the way down until he stopped at the waistband of his underwear. Looking up at Diego once with his enchanting dark eyes for assurance, Five kissed the bulge of his hard cock through his boxers, then grabbed the waistband of them, tugging them down. Diego bit his lip, blushing, his hands fisting in the sheets as Five slowly, inch by tantalising inch exposed his rock-hard member in all its glory. He marvelled at it for a second, not caring what Diego would think in his disheveled incoherence, and licked his lips, which made Diego’s mind begin to race.

“Jesus,” Five breathed out drunkenly. “You’re fucking _big_. You weren’t lying about those seven inches earlier.”

Diego smirked, petting Five’s hair, which almost made him purr. “Hey, seven and a _half_. And it’s all yours, baby.”

Five hummed as he reached up and wrapped his fingers around Diego’s length, “And you’re fucking hard.”

Diego groaned as Five squeezed his member, pre-come forming at the head of his cock. “Wonder why that is, kitten,” Diego chuckled, trying and failing to sound more coherent than he felt as he pulled Five’s head up by his hair. Five moaned at the tug, a sweet little sound.

Five licked his hand, bringing it back down to Diego’s member and beginning to stroke him, all the way up his length and thumbing at the head. Diego’s back arched off the bed as he twisted his wrist, increasing speed and pressure quickly. Five’s lips curled into a cocky little smirk, watching Diego’s face as Diego watched his, his hand working the boy to his edge. He leaned in, eyes still focussed on Diego, and licked his lips. The part of his lips alone should have made Diego come, but then the hot breath on his dick was even better. A shudder ran through him as Five kissed the head of his cock.

“Christ, you’re a little sex dream, Five. You’re fucking _porn_ ,” he moaned, barely managing to make out the words as he felt his orgasm coiling in his stomach. He could feel it in his rapid heartbeat in his chest. He could feel it in his mouth, the taste of Five still on his tongue. He could feel it in his god damn _wrists_ , and fingers, and toes, which were curling and gently shaking from arousal. His penis was aching to come, and he felt it everywhere, all throughout his body. This was going to be the best orgasm of his _life_.

“Five, Five, fuck-“ he called out his name. His fingers twisted in both Five’s hair and the sheets, moans escaping him over and over as Five worked his cock. His legs spread, desperate for Five to start sucking. He felt the boy's breath on his dick again, and opened his eyes to watch Five lick his lips, then lick a long stripe up his cock. He gasped, more precome forming at the head of his cock.

Five, looking him in the eyes, licked across the slit of his dick, swiping his tongue over the precome, and Diego shivered, moaning loudly like a pornstar. “Five, fuck, I’m gonna _come_ , Christ-“ he choked.

Then as quickly as it all had built, Five vanished from his lap in a flash of light. Diego took a moment to register that his weight and touch had disappeared before sitting straight up, looking around. He noticed Five appear several feet away

“What?” was all he could ask Five, who, from the other side of the room, fluffed down his skirt properly and regaining some sophistication. He stared with big eyes as Five buttoned up his shirt and tidied his fluffy hair. He spared a glance in Diego’s mirror and adjusted his socks before balling his hands up into fists, trying and failing to punch through space and leave.

“Where are you going?” Diego asked, surprised, sitting up straight. Five stopped, turning. He took a moment to answer, still and silent as he looked at Diego. His eyes were bigger now. More focussed, more aware, and seemingly less intoxicated by far. Still, his pupils were blown wide at the sight of naked Diego on the bed in all his glory.

“I...I needed to do this before I became sober,” he explained simply. “Before I could think properly again. Just once, I needed to try this. But the wine is wearing off, so I have to go.” He turned away to leave.

Diego exhaled, almost laughing in defeat. “You’re a fucking tease, you know.”

Five smirked at him over his shoulder before disappearing in a flash of blue light.

-

After finishing into his hand a minute later, feeling guilty and ashamed, Diego pulled the covers up over himself and sighed. He grabbed the iPod from the nightstand and popped the earbuds in his ears, and tapped on a random song by Chopin. Sleepily, he closed his eyes, willing the thoughts of Five out of his mind.

Maybe he'd gotten more out of this stupid game than the free chores and and iPod that he'd bargained for.

-

“Hey, I’m sorry we’re stuck doing these chores, guys,” said Five the following morning, his arms elbow deep in soapy water as he scrubbed away the remnants of maple syrup from a plate. Next to him, Vanya dried a glass, and across the room, Klaus tied up a bag of trash. They both looked at him.

Vanya smiled. "There's no reason to, Five. You did your best. It's not your fault," she said sweetly, her voice slightly tired and worn, but warm nonetheless.

Klaus murmured in agreement. "What else could you have done? You didn't back down from a single dare. None of us did. I have to hand it to you two, I didn't know you guys had it in you."

Five chuckled. "Thanks," he said irritably and sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, handing Vanya a wet plate. He looked over at Klaus, who began to haul the bag of trash, and blinked over, stopping him. "I'll take that," he said, taking the bag of garbage, and blinked away. A moment later, he returned and resumed washing dishes.

Klaus got out three mugs and turned on the coffee machine. "I'll make us some coffee, then," he said. "You know, for the hangover."

"Thanks," Vanya sighed, sounding relieved. "My head's killing me. I hardly remember most of it."

"Same here. I had a crazy night," Five said quietly to her. Klaus then laughed at that, startling him. "Would that have anything to do with the fact that Diego was up rather late last night, noisily getting off?" he asked cheerfully.

Five stopped, blushing. With wide eyes and a creased brown, he frowned. "Um, no? What?" The truth was, he really didn't know if he was lying or not, but the night before, he had some wild fantasies about his brother, and he was still reeling from them. He hoped Klaus wasn't right about what he was saying. Diego had been acting rather suspicious and shifty at breakfast, and he wore his collar very high to obscure his neck, but that wasn't particularly unusual for him, he had told himself. He let his mind wonder as he scrubbed at another plate.

Vanya shrugged. Breaking the near silence, she added, "It doesn't matter if we lost, you know. That was the most fun I've ever had with you guys. I don't care about that stupid iPod. We had a good time. I want to play again."

Five looked into the soapy water thoughtfully. Even with his twice-severed dignity, and the loss of both a week's worth of chores and an iPod, he couldn't help but feel the same way. Maybe Luther was right. There were more important things than his stupid, overblown pride. He smiled softly, looking away from Vanya and Klaus and instead at his soapy hands, but humming in agreement. "Me too."

"Oh yeah," Klaus agreed with a nod, beginning to brew the coffee. "I've learned a lot more about you guys. And _seen_ a lot more. I sure enjoyed it. Especially when you rocked that skirt, Five. Oh, and when Vanya and Allison kissed. That was hilarious! You should have seen Luther's face."

They both glared at him, blushing.

"Ah, good morning Miss Vanya, Master Five," Pogo greeted the pair as he walked in. He looked at Klaus. "Master Klaus."

"Mornin', Pogo." Klaus waved at him, hopping up on the bench and continuing to watch his coffee pour into a cup.

Pogo looked at Five and Vanya, doing the dishes, and chuckled. "So, Master Diego won the game of truth or dare, I presume?"

Klaus, Vanya and Five stared, wide-eyed and silent.

Pogo laughed again, turning to leave. "Next time you play that late into the night, keep it down, please. Some of us in this house are trying to sleep." He stopped in the doorway, looking back and saying, "Oh, and I think you children left some things in the library last night. There's an empty bottle and two pairs of undergarments behind a bookshelf, and I'm fairly certain it is of interest to you to retrieve them before your father sees."

Klaus cackled maniacally, and Five and Vanya exchanged a look, realization hitting them like a brick.


End file.
